


Isaac Lahey Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 26,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Isaac Lahey imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

“Isaac!” You gasped when you spotted his face and dragged him towards the girl’s bathroom, insisted he waited as you got some tissue and dampened it to make it cold before grabbing some dry paper and hurrying out to him.

 

“It’s ok (Y/N), it doesn’t even hurt.” He winced when you gently put the damp tissue on his eye.

“It’s not ok Isaac.” You sighed and let him pull you into a hug.

 

“I just have to wait until I’m old enough and I can leave.” He whispered, making you pull away and frown.

 

“You could tell Sherriff Stilinski he’d help you.” you offered but Isaac shook his head.

 

“It’s not really Dad’s fault I mean I did…” he started but you cut him off with a sweet kiss, almost toppling as you stoop on your tiptoes as high as you could.

 

“It isn’t your fault Isaac.” You stroked his hair, clutching his hand when he jumped at the bell ringing.

 

“I have to go home early so I can’t walk you home after school… will you be ok?” He asked worriedly and you cracked a smile.

 

“Sure, I can walk with Erica.” You hugged him tightly before letting him reluctantly pull away and walk you to class.

********************************************************************

You watched as Isaac relished in the girls that had flocked around him, a smirk plastered on his face as he flirted playfully. When he spotted, you he smiled and jokingly excused himself.

 

“Hey.” He hummed, instead of kissing you like he used to him just stopped next to you, winking at one of the girls who hurried past him.

 

“Isaac what is going on with you, you’re hardly ever home or at school and your kind of being a jerk.” You sighed, stopping when he shrugged and walked off.

 

“Had stuff to do.” He grumbled.

 

“But you didn’t even come to our date night and you used to…” You started but he cut you off by pressing a finger to your lips.

 

“I know but I didn’t want to go, see you later.” You yelped when he slapped your ass and walked off leaving you alone and flustered.

***************************************************************

“Isaac!” You growled under your breath and stomped towards him, finding him hanging around in the school despite nearly everyone having already left. “I’ve had enough, either tell me why you’ve been acting like this or… or… I will never speak to you again.”

 

“Yeah right (Y/N), you love me.” He chuckled, letting you lead him to the side.

 

“Not enough to keep putting up with this Isaac.” You admitted quietly. “You’ve been a complete ass and you used to be so different, you know what no I can’t do this anymore.”

 

“I can’t tell you.” Isaac grunted and slid down the wall, his hands running through his hair. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone and it might be dangerous for you.”

 

You slowly wondered over to him and set beside the panicking boy, clutching his hand into your lap as he muttered nonsense. For a moment, you swore a golden yellow glow flowed around where your hands connected, claws seemed to grow over his nails, when you dropped his hand you looked up at him in fright.

 

“You’re not human anymore?” You asked and he nodded.

 

“How did you do that?” He asked as you shuffled to face him.

 

“It’s Beacon Hills Isaac, no one’s normal here.” Your words made him smile and he slowly leant into you, falling asleep and eventually ending up curled up with his head in your lap, whimpering every now and then.

 

“Please don’t leave me.” He groaned groggily when you shook him awake so you could take him home with you. “You’re the only thing I have left.”

 

“As, long as you stop being mean and a jerk I’ll stay.” You offered and he seemed to glow when he smiled, his hand sliding to the back of your neck as he looked up at you.


	2. Chapter 2

“Isaac” You called and hurried over to hug the tall boy.

 

“Hey… you sure you can’t come tonight?” Isaac asked, nodded when you winced.

 

“I’m sorry, I really want to but see family… but I can leave my window unlocked for you.” You smiled when he chuckled.

“Sneak some food up for me before you go?” He asked and you nodded, standing on your tip-toes so you could slide your arms around his neck as you kissed him.

 

“You’re going to be great, I just know it.” You mumbled against his lips.

“Yeah?” he asked as he pulled you against him, his hands sliding to your ass as he rubbed noses with you.

 

“Guys, we’re in public!” Stiles complained as he and Scott joined the two of you.

 

“Excuse you Mr

tongue down a werecoyote’s throat!” You huffed and kissed Isaac again, pulling away when your Mom beep her car horn.

 

“I’ll see you later.” He mumbled.

 

“I’ll wait up for you.” You waved at the others as you hurried away.

*******************************************************************

“I can’t believe Lahey, I mean how to you miss a shot that close?” One of the players muttered.

 

“That hot girl he’s been dating wasn’t there, probably dumped his ass for someone better.” Someone else snickered, none of the spotting that Isaac had hurried into the changing rooms.

 

“He should be kicked off the team to be honest.”

 

“Hey Isaac you ok?” Stiles asked when he spotted the werewolf alone in the doorway.

 

“Yeah, I’m… going to go find (Y/N), I think she might be home now.” Isaac mumbled, hurrying out of the room before Stiles could offer him a lift.

 

 

He cut through the woods and climbed up to your bedroom window, sighing when it didn’t budge and rain started to pour down.

 

“You suck Isaac.” He muttered to himself.

 

Eventually your car pulled up and you climbed out, chatting with your parents before you burst into your room, opening the window when you realised it was locked.

 

“Isaac!” You sighed softly when you spotted his state, hurrying to get towels to dry him off as you rummaged through your drawers for the shirts and joggers you’d ‘browed’ from your boyfriend.

 

“They’re all right I’m pathetic.” Isaac muttered once he’d changed and you insisted he sat on the floor between your legs as you dried his hair.

 

“No, you’re not, you just had a bad game that’s all.” You smiled when he glanced at you and wrapped your arms around his neck.

 

“Why aren’t you with someone better, I’m crashing at Scott’s house, I don’t even make a good werewolf.” He whispered through a snuffle.

 

“Isaac, just because you lost one game doesn’t mean you’re bad at it, there are lots of things that you’re good at and you’re nice, you love me, keep me safe from all the other werewolf’s and scary things.” You whispered, kissing his cheek as you wrapped yourself around him. “You’re a good person Isaac, stupid things like losing a game doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Really?” He asked and you nodded, letting him climb into you bed as you lifted the duvet.

 

“You’ll probably win the next one.” You smiled as his hand skimmed your back.

“I love you.” He mumbled as you lent over to kiss him.

“I love you to Isaac.” Your words had him smiling as he calmed, your fingers running through his hair, lulling him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ll do fine.” You whispered to Isaac who was fiddling with his fingers.

 

“But they’re better than me what if I don’t make the team or… what if the try-outs run late!” Isaac mumbled as he watched the busy corridor.

 

“You’ll be fine, and I’ll even come and watch.” You smiled when he flashed a quick smile as he ducked his head.

You lent up on your tiptoes to wrap him in a hug, his arms sliding round his waist as you kissed his cheek, slowly pulling away when you felt him tense.

 

“I just know you’ll be great.” You smiled and gently kissed the bruise below his eye followed by a sweet peck on his lips.

 

“Thank you.” He whispered, making you giggle.

 

“You don’t have to say thank you every time I kiss you.” You smiled and kissed his cheek which made him blush and stutter.

 

“But I love you and I’m thankful that you love me to.” He blushed again, this time hurrying away as you ran after him, eventually grabbing his hand to stop him.

 

“I love you to.” You told him and he broke out into a huge grin.

 

“I have to go or I’ll be late but… can I kiss you?” he asked and you nodded, the chaste kiss was long but sweet.

*****************************************************************************

“Can I help you?” Isaac snapped as he came to stand next to you and your lab partner.

 

“No I was just leaving.” He stuttered and scurried away making you glower at Isaac.

 

“Why, what was that for?” You sighed.

 

“I didn’t like the way he was looking at you, besides, I haven’t seen you all day.” He shrugged, kissing you as he pulled away with a smirk.

 

“So, you didn’t have to get rid of him we were talking about my class.” You rolled your eyes at him when he shrugged and pulled you into him.

 

“Coming to my game tonight?” He asked and you shrugged, letting him kiss you.

 

He deepened the kiss his hands sliding up your back to tangle in your hair as his tongue darted across your lips until he nipped at your bottom lip, causing you to gasp.

 

“I have to get to class.” You told him and he made a loud groaning noise.

 

“Fine I guess I’ll come to.” Isaac sighed as he threw his arm around your shoulders, waking with you to the class.

 

It took him less than five minutes to get the both of you detention which was why you ended up spending your lunch break cleaning a cupboard.

 

“You know some of us enjoy our lunch breaks.” You snapped and Isaac chuckled.

 

“Yeah well I have a game so we couldn’t have detention later.” He threw a smirk your way when you stayed silent.

 

“You are unbelievable.” You sighed.

 

“Oh, come on it was funny.” Isaac chuckled. “Babe come on.”

 

He slowly made his way over to you, leaning down to kiss you gently. Despite trying to stay mad at him he managed to make you smile.

 

“I love you.” He whispered and you kissed him, pulling away as he took in a deep breath.

 

“You know you don’t have to say thank you.” you giggled as he opened his eyes with a grin.

 

“I’ll always say it though.” He whispered and kissed you again.


	4. Chapter 4

You and the betas worked at tackling Derek to the floor, you seemed to help them, giving them a confidence boost that they didn’t have before Derek had invited you along.

 

“You could be gentler.” You snapped when Erica smacked into the wall behind you.

 

“You could help me train them instead of coddling them.” Derek bit back and you shook your head, heading over to an immobile Isaac to see if he was ok.

 

“You ok?” You asked gently and ruffled his hair.

 

“I’m ok… thanks.” He smiled as you helped him to his feet and dove for Derek who jerked back and threw the beta clear across the room, a pained yelp echoed around as a painful crunch told you all the Isaac had hit the floor.

 

The three younger wolves all froze as you snarled and dived for the Alpha, a scrambling fight of snapping jaws and vicious sounds echoed around the warehouse in a blur.

 

“(Y/N) he could hurt you!” Isaac yelped as he tried to dive into the fight but was almost knocked over by the two of you.

 

After several minuets that, to the betas, seemed like hours the fighting stopped and you had Derek pinned under you, claws tight around his neck.

 

“Why’re you defending him?” Derek sighed and you glanced at Isaac, giving Derek the chance to shove you off and jump to his feet. “Oh, I see, guess a she-wolf can’t control herself this time of the month.”

 

“Bite me!” You hissed and went to throw a punch but he caught your fist.

 

“I’m the alpha, don’t think you can get the best of me twice (Y/N).” Derek warned with a low growl that had you backing away until he stormed off.

******************************************************************

“Hey how’s the arm?” You asked and Isaac shrugged.

 

“Can’t complain, it’s nearly healed.” He muttered as you sat next to him and smiled. “You didn’t have to fight Derek for me.”

 

“Sure, I did, he was being an ass.” You muttered and lent your head against his good arm as you took his hand.

 

“Why’d you even join his pack?” He asked without looking at you. “It’s not like there wasn’t any other choice for the rest of us?”

 

“Hunters, my pack was allies with the Hale pack so we sort of merged anyway, might as well try and survive under a grumpy Alpha than on the run.” You sighed and he let out a laugh as he lent against the wall.

 

“Bet you didn’t think you’d end up here though?” He glanced at you and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

 

“It isn’t too bad; some people make it worthwhile.” You muttered shyly and he grinned.

 

“Oh, yeah and who’d that be?” When you didn’t reply, he glanced down and practically brushed his lips against yours.

 

“Oh, you know… someone.” You couldn’t look at him but he let out a low chuckled, kissing your head as he shifted to get comfortable.

 

“I got a someone who makes it alright to.” He sighed contentedly and squeezed your hand.


	5. Chapter 5

“Who are you dating?” Scott asked as the two of you joined the group.

 

“You’re dating someone?” Isaac asked curiously and you locked eyes for a moment.

 

“Maybe I am, not your business though.” You hummed and Scott jogged to keep up with you.

 

“Yes, it is, I’m your brother!” He sighed and Stiles caught up with you both.

 

“Stating the obvious… he on about mystery boy again?” Stiles teased and you sighed.

 

“Guys really, just leave it be.” You groaned and held out your arm to Malia as you let your head flop back so you could throw continuous arguments at your brother as she steered you to class.

*****************************************************************

“That guy from maths?” Scott asked and you gave him a weirded outlook.

 

“It’s not coach, is it?” Stiles asked and pulled a grossed-out face.

 

“Why do you want to date him, maybe make captain.” You asked with a wink to Stiles who snorted and shook his head.

 

“No, but Scott’s run out of ideas the only ones left are me, Isaac and Derek.” He laughed when Scott froze.

 

“I didn’t even think of Derek!” Scott groaned.

 

They both looked up when Isaac let himself in and you both exchanged awkward looks before you hurried off claiming to have homework to finish.

 

“(Y/N)?” Isaac mumbled as he lent on your door frame.

 

“Hey what’s up?” You asked, spinning your desk chair so you could look at him.

 

“Scott’s gone to get take out with Stiles so we’re alone for a little while.” Isaac muttered and you hopped up from your seat, wrapping your arms around his neck as you kissed him.

 

He walked into you, lifting you slightly, as he deepened the kiss and moaned. Your hands slid into his hair and tangled with the curls, making him growl as you gently tugged his bottom lip through your teeth.

 

“ISAAC!” Scott bellowed and before anyone could react Scott had launched him out of your room.

 

“Well now that was just rude!” You sighed and went to help Isaac get up.

 

“I mean there’s something to be said for keeping it in the pack, right?” Stiles asked, as he plodded up the stairs. “You want to grab your wallet buddy, leave these two alone?”

 

“No.” Scott grumbled and you rolled your eyes.

 

“This is why we kept it a secret.” You sighed and Scott frowned.

 

“How long have you been dating?” Scott asked and both you and Isaac glanced at each other before looking off into the distance as you avoided answering.

 

“Guys come on it’s killing me and he looks ready to pop.” Stiles teased and you winced.

 

“Like maybe… before we even knew about werewolves?” You hummed and Scott snarled, making Stiles jerk back and raise his eyebrows.

 

“How did I not know?” Scott sighed and you shrugged.

 

“Sixteen years of good behaviour has its perks, you and Mom honestly believe I’m well behaved.” You smiled when Isaac chuckled.

 

“She does not behave.” He mumbled to himself and flinched when Scott’s claws extended.

 

“You know bad dogs sleep in the yard right and Isaac’s been good as gold.” You muttered to lighten the mood.

 

“Maybe I should go home?” Isaac muttered and kissed you, ignoring Stiles slamming your door and Scott crashing into it. “I love you.”

 

“I love you to… I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come by again.” You chuckled and he nodded.

 

“Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Isaac muttered and the two of you kissed.

 

“Guys just stop already he’s going to break the door!” Stiles yelled. “Oh, now that’s got to hurt your head at least.”

 

“I’m actually leaving this time.” Isaac mumbled and kissed you again before jogging down the stairs.

 

“Okie dokie, you have three minutes to fix me food or I will spend the next three weeks wailing and complaining about how you being a werewolf interferes with my life to Mom.” You sighed at Scott who frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is really bad.” Scott whispered and Isaac glanced over at the others then back at Scott.

 

“Isn’t um... (Y/N) a virgin and also alone right now?” Isaac pointed out and everyone started panicking.

 

“Stiles how much longer can you stay out without your Dad catching onto us… helping?” Scott asked and Stiles shrugged.

 

“Not much longer he has the night off.” Stiles glanced at Lydia who gave a similar answer and Scott reluctantly turned to Isaac.

 

“Do you think you could watch her, I’d do it but is Stiles is onto something and we leave it more people could get hurt.” Scott asked and Isaac shrugged.

 

“Oh, yeah I can watch her, quick question is she still under Alpha arrest?” He froze when Scott frowned at him. “It’s urm what she’s been calling your over protective, virgins must stay inside, thing… if I’m with her she’d be safe right?”

 

“I don’t know Isaac but for now can you just try and get her to stay home?” Scott asked and Isaac nodded, hurrying off before Scott could change his mind.

******************************************************************

“How’s my grumpy kitten?” Isaac hummed as he hopped through your window.

 

“I’m not your grumpy kitten.” You snapped and he chuckled.

 

“Whatever you say.” He chuckled and sat on your bed as you ignored him.

 

“Why’re you here?” You asked after some awkward shuffling and irritating noises from Isaac had you wishing he might just leave.

 

“Scott asked me to protect you.” He stated bluntly and you rolled your eyes at him.

 

“You know what I am so sick of Scott, just because I’m a virgin I have to be cooped up inside while they hunt down some monster… I wish I could just get rid of it.”

 

“I mean... sure maybe for the right person and the right reasons but not just because you’re mad a Scott that’s a terrible idea.” Isaac mumbled the words as he slid an arm around your waist.

 

“I guess.” You mumbled and returned to doodling in your note book.

 

“So… I’m supposed to be watching you.” Isaac muttered and you smiled at him, giggling when he blushed and glanced away from you.

 

He stared at you as you stood up and yanked your shirt off, smiling at him as you beckoned him towards you.

 

“What’re you doing?” He asked, licking his lips as he stalked towards you.

 

“Getting undressed, are you going to stop me?” You asked and he stopped, his eyes undressing your underwear as he glanced down at himself and winced.

 

“I mean, Scott would want me to but… I don’t want you to.” He sighed and suddenly surged forwards, picking you up and slamming you onto your bed, sending pens and paper fly in all directions.

 

“Isaac!” You moaned as he kissed down your neck, placing open mouthed kisses over your breasts as he trailed his way to your abdomen. His fingers gently twisted into your panties as he tugged them off, his mouth suddenly locating your clit as his tongue sent hot jolts through you.

 

Just when your toes started to curl and your back arched of the bed Isaac pulled away, chuckling as you let out a disappointed mewl.

 

“Can’t let you have all the fun.” He mumbled and slowly stripped out of his clothes, enjoying watching you squirm.

 

His hands gripped your thighs as he pushed your legs to wrap around his waist, lining himself with your entrance before slowly sinking into you, allowing you to adjust to his size before slowly rocking into you.

 

“Oh God, you feel amazing!” He moaned and started to increase his speed, forcing you to throw your head back as pleasure flowed through you.

 

“Isaac faster.” You begged and he complied, catching your moan with a kiss as he had you cumming with one final thrust.

 

“That was amazing and not what I thought would happen during my shift of Alpha arrest.” He hummed as he caught his breath and rolled off you. “also worth the wait.”

 

“You’ve been waiting for us to have sex?” You asked curiously and he blushed again.

 

“You are very cute.” He whispered and you giggled as you snuggled up with him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey are you ok, you’ve been… weird with me lately.” Allison asked as she and Lydia caught up with you.

 

“Nope everything’s fine.” You snapped and slammed your locker shut, marching away from her as she called after you.

 

“Hey Babe, what’s wrong?” Isaac called and you turned on him, making him jump back a little when your eyes flashed dangerously.

 

“What’s wrong, I am in love with you to the point that I was kidding myself into thinking that my boyfriend liked me back, you like Allison Isaac, Scott was right you do…” You started and he tried to reach forward to convince you that you were wrong. “Don’t touch me.”

 

“(Y/N) you’re just getting upset over nothing!” He insisted and you shook your head.

 

“No Isaac I’m not and she’s one of my best friends, it isn’t fair for you to do this to us so why don’t you just go off with her because we’re done.” You snapped and span on your heels, ignoring everyone who called out to you.

**************************************************************

“Hey how you holding up?” Stiles asked as you reluctantly let him lead you into Scott’s living room.

 

“Ok I guess.” You whispered and walked into the room just as Isaac lent down and caught Allison in a passionate kiss.

 

“(Y/N)!” Scott growled although most of his tone wasn’t meant for you and you knew it. Before you could grab Allison and launch her through the window your old instinct to run kicked in and you fled the house and hurried into the woods.

 

You avoided everyone for days, only going to school for the lessons no one shared with you and the rest you made up for at home. When you finally returned they, all stared in shock. Your hair, your clothes and the way you held yourself had changed entirely.

 

“Isaac!” Allison hissed when he growled at one of the twins when they commented on how hot you looked.

 

“Stiles called and said you dumb asses needed help, couldn’t queen Lydia solve it for you?” you sighed with a board tone and they all gawked at you.

 

“Yeah got some weird dreams and a fox.” Stiles sighed and you nodded.

 

“Well let’s go solve it before you lot screw up.” You huffed and pointed for them to follow you out of school.

 

“It’s not even first period yet.” Scott pointed out.

 

“Whatever I’ll be at Derek’s.” You rolled your eyes and walked off leaving the pack flustered and confused.

******************************************************

“Isaac?” You mumbled quietly.

 

“What’re you doing here.” He sighed, wishing you’d let him engulf you in a hug so he could convince himself that at least one person he loved was safe.

 

“She thought that I hated her.” You whispered and his head snapped up from his hands as he leapt of his bed and edged towards you.

 

“God no she felt so bad, after… she was going to talk with you when Stiles was back.” He mumbled and slowly sank to the side of his bed.

 

“I’m sorry I… don’t know why I came here it’s awkward.” You mumbled and he watched you head to the door.

 

“Please don’t leave me to… I know I screwed up and I lost you and I lost her, I should have done something.” He hissed and you slowly made your way to him, smiling sadly as he pulled you into his lap.

 

“It wasn’t your fault Isaac.” You whispered and stroked his hair as he rested his head against you and listened to the thump of your heart beat.

 

“I… I don’t think I can stay here.” He mumbled and wrapped his arms around your waist. “I have to leave.”

 

“Isaac I… understand.” You muttered and he sighed, cupping your face in his hands as he held your gaze.

 

“But you don’t want me to leave you.” He said as a tear dribbled down your cheek.

 

“I never wanted you to leave me Isaac, I’m in love with you.” You whispered and he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

You weren’t sure if you could find the words to describe how much you hated Scott at this very moment. It was blisteringly hot so you’d flung your windows open, the ceiling fan going, your entire body almost melting into the slight relief of heat.

Just when you threw back the covers and stripped, slipping on the tiniest nightie you owned, a gift from Lydia that you swore too never wear. Scott sent Isaac to check on you. He was too busy silently climbing into your room to notice you scramble for a baggy t-shirt and dive for your bed to cover yourself.

 

“(Y/N)?” Isaac whispered.

 

It wasn’t the first night Isaac had been sent to watch over you. You’d become accustom to the lanky wolf sleeping somewhere in your room. More often than not you’d wake up with your legs tangled around his waist, his head resting on your stomach, hands reaching up to tangle with the end of your hair.  
“Isaac why’re you here so late?” You asked through a yawn.

 

“I think the real question is why are you awake so late?” Isaac chuckled as he settled down next to you.

 

 

“It’s too hot to sleep.” You complained.

 

“Well then take this off.” Isaac chuckled and grabbed at your t-shirt, clearly thinking you had your usual vest top and shorts on.

 

 

“Isaac, I’m fine let’s just go to sleep.” You yelped and flopped down into your bed.

 

 

Isaac obediently lay down next to you, his fingers playing through your hair, his attempt to help you drift off to sleep. Just as you were almost asleep he decided you were too hot and tugged the duvet off your legs. You’d completely forgotten that your nightie was so revealing until Isaac let out a high pitched whimper that caught a growl in his throat.

 

“You don’t have any underwear on.” Isaac hummed as he crawled up the bed and lent on his arms so he could hover over you.

 

 

“I never wear underwear.” You admitted sleepily.

 

“Come on (Y/N), Scott has me watching you almost every night a week I’d have noticed.” Isaac chuckled.

 

 

“No underwear… at last not when you’re here.” You teased, running your thumb over his bottom lip while you lifted your hips to nudge against his.

 

 

“So if I take this off I won’t find…” He pulled away when he’d tugged your t-shirt down enough to reveal the thin lace top to your nightie. “Up.”

 

 

“Isaac what’re you doing?” You groaned when you found yourself on your feet.

 

 

He didn’t answer, caressing your curves instead, unsure where he wanted his hands to settle. He parted your legs and let his fingers run through your folds, leaning up to kiss your neck as your head fell back.

 

 

“Isaac.” You whimpered and he hummed as he kissed his way to your breasts.

 

 

His response was a low growl as he grabbed you by the waist and pinning you down under him. He slowly moved your legs to wrap around his waist and began fumbling with his belt.

 

 

“Hey Isaac?” Scott’s voice drifted through your room and Isaac dropped his head against your neck.

 

 

“He has to come and watch you the one night this week that were busy.” Isaac chuckled.

 

 

“You could tell him to go away.” You whispered but Scott had already scaled the side of your house.

 

 

Isaac jumped up and scrambled for your drawers, grabbing a pair of panties and your discarded shirt, throwing them at you with a wink and distracting Scott while you put them on. Once you’d put them on you surprised Isaac by pulling him through the house to the back door.

 

“(Y/N) I could have just gone out of the window.” Isaac whispered.

 

“But then Scott would have seen.” You hummed and kissed him.

 

“Stupid Scott and his bad timing.” Isaac sighed.

 

“If you come over earlier tomorrow Scott won’t interrupt.” You offered and he nodded.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night…” He lent down and kissed you before ducking out of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m going to (Y/N)’s.” Scott called and Isaac scrambled into his room.  
“What I thought it was my turn to watch her.” He gulped and tried to cover the pounding of his heart, there was no way he’d let Scott near you, not after last time.  
“You watched her last night so I figured I’d let you hang out here.” Scott muttered.

“Yeah but you took over halfway through and you still haven’t done that thing with Stiles so I figured I’d cover for you so you could help him.” Isaac rambled on until Scott sighed.

 

“Alright well… you’ve got to see Derek in the morning so I’ll switch with you around one am.” Scott muttered as he grabbed his phone and keys, heading out of the house.

 

“You know you should just tell him if you two want some alone time.” Mellissa muttered as she watched Isaac trudge down the stairs. “Also, I’d get over there now seeing as her Mom’s left for work.”

 

“Thanks.” Isaac grinned and grabbed his jacket.

*********************************************************************

“Holy crap, (Y/N) what the hell!” Isaac yelped when you threw a huge textbook at his head.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s like four hours before anything wolfie comes around so I just figured you wanted to eat me!” You yelped and he snickered.

 

“Who said I don’t want to eat you?” His teasing had you swallowing as he stalked towards you. “Is that my jersey?”

 

“It’s Saturday, my comfy day and your jersey is comfy.” You mumbled and shuffled your feet on the carpet.

 

 

He smiled and picked you up, kicking off his shoes, as he climbed into your bed and settled into the centre of it before dropping you down to snuggle into his side. Every so often the hand that was tracing circles into your skin would crawl a little higher until he gave up on being subtle.

 

 

“I could just take the jersey off if it’s in your way.” You giggled and he groaned loudly.

 

 

“That’d be awesome… not awesome more hot… I… naked.” He muttered awkwardly and watched in awe as you striped the shirt off and dumped it next to the bed. You squealed as he grabbed at you and flipped the two of you until he had pinned you down. “Most beautiful… ever seen.”

 

 

You could barely make out the muffled words he mumbled into your skin as he sucked kisses into your neck and across your shoulders. One hand trailed the inside of your thigh, slowly moving to tease your folds, the other pinned your hands above your head as he kissed you.

 

 

“Have I told you how beautiful you are?” Isaac asked as he shoved his jeans down and returned to teasing you until he’d had enough and tugged you down a little so he could line himself with your entrance.

 

“I don’t really remember you’d have to tell me again.” You giggled and he rolled his eyes.

 

“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He insisted as he thrusted into you and let his head drop against your neck, slowly kissing down your body and leaving little love bites that delighted the wolf. “Now you’re all mine.”

 

“Isaac!” You whimpered and he smiled before speeding up, his thrust rapid and desperate, his head falling forwards as your body arched against him and your eyes drifted shut.

 

 

“Such a good girl (Y/N) cum for me.” Isaac whispered as he tried to keep the pace going despite his body shaking and slowly giving up.

 

Your body clenched around him and he let out a snarled howl as you both came together and pulled each other close as you caught your breath. Eventually he rolled and brought you with him as he let you snuggled into his side.

 

 

“This was all I could think about today.” Isaac admitted and you kissed him.

 

“You’re all I think about all the time.” You blushed when he smiled and slowly erupted into a happy grin.


	10. Chapter 10

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna help Isaac out?” Derek asked and you stopped your search for your brother as you spotted Derek rearranging what looked like a box of chains.

 

“No offence I don’t think Mr Grey was a werewolf.” You told him and he chuckled.

 

“Yeah but werewolves are better, let me tie Isaac up and show you.” Derek smiled when your eyes widened and you blushed.

 

“Oh wow Derek that was just bad.” Isaac mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. “Besides, (Y/N0 should be tied up so I can roam freely.”

 

“Will you guys stop it, what is wrong with you!” Stiles hissed as he came out of nowhere and herded you away while yelling about sexual frustrated werewolves.

*****************************************************

“Hey (Y/N).” A voice drawled and you looked up to see Theo smiling at you.

 

“Oh hey Theo, look I’m busy so can you bother someone else?” You asked and returned the smile.

 

“Why, you could be studying me instead.” He chuckled as you tucked your hair behind your ear.

 

“Are you kidding me!” Stiles yelped and walked around the bookshelf he’d been standing behind.

 

“Do you just follow me around or are they really bad at being subtle?” You asked and he shrugged.

 

“Don’t think you’re sitting on the sofa… in fact you can stay outside for like a week.” Stiles grumbled at Theo.

 

 

“You’re gonna stop Theo using Scott’s sofa at pack meeting?” you asked and your brother nodded firmly, deciding to give Theo a talking to while you headed to the car.

 

When two shadows fell in your path you stopped and groaned as the Twins hopped off their bikes and grinned at you.

 

“Ah (Y/N) you are just perfect, look at your cute little backpack, you need a big strong wolf to carry it for you?” One offered and the other rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m here to double the pleasure of looking at us… I actually wanted to give Danny a ride home.” Ethan muttered and you laughed.

 

“Hey what’re you doing?” Scott asked and hurried to throw an arm over your shoulder.

 

“Book carrying.” Ethan sighed and pointed at his brother.

 

“Oh yeah well (Y/N)’s a girl worthy of an Alpha book carrier.” He grabbed your bag and hugged onto you as Stiles came running out of the Library.

 

 

“You know what, I’m just going to buy a super soaker and but wolves-bane in it, every time one of you hit on her you can get squirted like a bad cat.” He sighed and you laughed as all three werewolves glared at him.

**************************************************************************

“You know there’s a party tonight and you don’t have a date.” Liam mumbled as he caught up with you.

 

“Liam we are in the middle of a training exercise, Peter will hear you and find us!” You sighed.

 

 

“You should come with me instead; I can keep you safe from big bad Hale wolves.” Brett appeared at your other side and you growled as you threw your hands up.

 

“Guys enough!” You sighed, leaving the trailing after you as you stormed off.

 

Eventually you found your way to the Hale house and sat in the hall as you waited for someone to find you.

 

“Well what do we have here, little nerdy riding hood, all we need is a big bad… oh and look at that here he is.” Peter hummed and you rolled your eyes as Stiles and Scott came in.

 

 

“See I said anyone hits on her, super soaker.” With that your brother soaked Peter. “Couldn’t afford enough wolves-bane.”

 

“It could be worse, could be caught in a little Hale.” You smiled when everyone groaned at your joke.

 

“That’s funny (Y/N).” Boyd offered and everyone gawked at him.

 

“I…Just… he talked… I’m so impressed I can’t… I can’t soak him.” Stiles fake gasped and let Boyd walk past, un-soaked.


	11. Chapter 11

“(Y/N)’s over there.” Boyd pointed out and Isaac shrugged.

“I know.” He hummed and continued to pointedly stair out the bus window.

“She still not talking to you, huh?” Boyd chuckled and smiled at you as he glanced over his shoulder.

 

“No, I’m not talking to her.” Isaac corrected Boyd and almost glanced over his shoulder when he heard your phone chime and wondered who, other than him would be calling when all your friends were on the bus.

“Why’re you ignoring her?” Boyd frowned at his friend who shrugged.

“I don’t know but I decided that I wouldn’t talk to her till I remembered what it was…” he trailed off and Boyd laughed at the stupid idea.

“Can’t remember what it is.” He shook his head and the two went back to silently gazing out the window.

********************************************************************* 

“Isaac!” You called out and burst into the boys changing room, assuming most of the boys were on the pitch.  
“He’s over hear.” Danny called as he finished getting changed and headed out with the last few players.  
“Isaac are you still ignoring me?” you asked and pouted a little.

 

“Lahey we’re waiting for you!” Coach yelled and slammed the door behind him.  
“Fine don’t talk to me but I won’t give you a good luck kiss!” You said and crossed your arms.  
Isaac didn’t say anything, instead he grabbed his helmet and bent down, tapping one cheek with his pointer finger until you caved and kissed him softly.

****************************************************************** 

“(Y/N) you get an invite to the after party?” Stiles asked and Isaac glared at him from across the field.  
“Yeah, why didn’t you?” You hummed.  
“Nah… neither did Scott and I was wondering seeing as you and Isaac are still… iffy, maybe you’d want to go with me.” Stiles blabbered.  
“You don’t have an invite.” You pointed out.

“Right… good point.” Stiles mumbled and hurried off.  
Isaac stomped over to you and gripped your arm, tugging you along after him as he huffed and slammed the door shut, pinning you against the nearest locker as he looked down at you.  
“I’m not talking to you because of Stiles!” Isaac declared victoriously.

“Oh… ok.” You shrugged and smiled at him, happy that he finally decided to say something.  
“Wait that’s it… I’ve ignored you for almost two weeks!” He almost squealed and you let out a giggle.  
“Maybe I was thinking about Stiles’ offer to take me to the after party… maybe I was thinking about something else.” You smiled when he frowned and shifted from one leg to the other.

He suddenly grunted and hoisted you up into his arms and latched onto your neck. His hips nudged your legs apart and the two of you began to slowly rock against each other.  
“Isaac!” You yelped when he tore through your jeans and dumped the fabric by his feet.  
“Don’t worry you can wear my shirt back to the motel.” Isaac mumbled against your neck as he shrugged out of his shorts and pushed your panties to the side.

“People are going to come in.” You whimpered before giving into the soft nibbling below your earlobe and encouraging him to sink you down onto him.  
At first Isaac was slow and gentle, being sure to enjoy having you after two weeks of utter silence. Eventually his speed increased and his hips jerked into yours hard enough to knock the wind out of you with each thrust. He didn’t seem to notice when he toppled a group of lockers, choosing to carry you over to a bench and continue, legs either side of it to keep him up as he continued his pace.

Your pleasured cry was drowned out by Isaac letting loose a snarling howl and it took a few minutes of heavy panting and his sweaty forehead nuzzled in the crook of your neck before he came to.  
“The teams coming in.” Isaac mumbled and dragged himself to his locker so he could grab you some of his spare clothes.  
“You’re talking to me!” You smiled happily and he nodded, handing you the clothes and gently rubbing the blotches of finger prints that were on your thighs and hips.

“Well I think these effectively get the point across that you’re taken.” Isaac hummed and kissed you.  
“But wouldn’t I have too naked for anyone to see these?” You muttered and he narrowed his eyes before suckling a love bite into the base of your neck, nodding when he seemed pleased with his handie-

work. “Any way, here’s my party ticket I’ll be in your motel room.”

 

“Ok… see you in a minute.” Isaac called as the team hurried into the room.

“Woah.” Scott mumbled to Stiles as they took in the trashed locker room.

“Good boys looks like you just scored two tickets to the after party.” Isaac slapped the tickets into the stand boy’s hands and headed out of the locker rooms in search of you.


	12. Chapter 12

“(Y/N) will you pay attention!” Derek hissed at you as Scott continued to talk and your whole body slumped so that the only thing holding you up was the table you’d been lent against. 

“I’m trying but he’s so boring.” You sighed and smirked at Isaac who was attempting not to laugh and irritate Derek further.

 

Eventually your boredom turned to absent minded fiddling and Stiles’ hands were the nearest thing to play with. One hand trailed over his finger in feather light touches, occasionally straying up his arms and wrists, the other held your head up as you lent forward sucking on your middle finger.

 

The meeting drug on to the point that Derek had a firm grip on the back of your neck to remind you that he was looming over you and that he needed you to pay attention. As soon as it was finished he let you go and you shot out of McCall’s house so fast that Isaac almost had to shift to keep up.

 

Your triumph was short lived as he caught you on the loft’s stairs and sent the two of you bursting into his room when the lock popped. He pinned you to the floor and began kissing you roughly, happy grunts leaving him as you responded.  
“Urm guys… Derek sent me to… oh.” Stiles blabbered as he climbed the stairs and stopped in the doorway.

“You want to join us?” Isaac grumbled when Stiles stayed frozen for long enough to irritate your den mate.

 

“No… I mean sure I would totally want to, but the whole wolf territorial mating war thing… something I’d prefer to avoid.” Stiles’ voice trailed off as he watched Isaac pull your top down.

 

 

“We’re not in heat so I don’t see why that matters.” Isaac mumbled back as he pressed kisses down your shoulder and tore through your top, discarding the torn fabric and doing the same with your jeans.

 

Stiles stumbled to Isaac’s bed and sat down, watching the two of you, he was hypnotised by the way Isaac’s touch had you reacting as if seductiveness was second nature.

 

 

“You don’t have to be nervous Stiles.” You hummed and wriggled out from under Isaac who chuckled when you pounced on Stiles and caused him to shriek a little and flail his arms around.

 

 

Your lips locked as you pinned him to the bed, his hands nervously wondering up your legs and over your ass. He grinned when you let him give it a squeeze and your body began firmly rocking against him.

 

 

“You are just… amazing.” Stiles grunted as you began grinding harder and looking around for Isaac to join in.

 

 

“Don’t worry I’m still here.” He hummed and knelt in between the tangle of your and Stiles’ legs.

 

 

When you felt him tug your panties down you lifted your hips away from Stiles, who moved so he could watch as you moved yourself up and down Isaac’s fingers. The sound of Isaac using his free hand to unbutton his jeans had your body tensing with anticipation.

 

 

“Just a heads up, she bites.” Isaac mumbled as he lined himself up with your entrance and moaned as Stiles pushed you back into him.

 

 

“I think I can handle her.” Stiles smiled and began biting softly down your neck.

 

 

Stiles tangled his hand in your hair as Isaac thrusted into you, jerking the three of you with each hard movement. You were surprised but the rough kisses Stiles covered you in, hands roaming where ever Isaac’s weren’t and all to soon Isaac’s high dragged your own from you.

 

 

“Is that all it takes to tucker out a werewolf?” Stiles teased and let you rid him of his clothes.

 

 

You let out a snarl as Stiles let you sink down on him, your breath coming out in short puffs that called to Isaac, who began attacking your neck, his fingers playing over your clit. Unlike Isaac’s efficient approach Stiles was jerky and erratic, occasionally slowing to rock you into him, other times he’d speed up and have you clinging onto Isaac’s neck to keep up.

 

 

“Stiles!” You groaned and Isaac nuzzled your neck, waiting until you and Stiles were teetering on the edge and sank his fangs into your neck.

 

 

Your eyes flared and your body stiffened, Stiles went limp and gazed up at you, a wide grin on his face despite his heaving chest.

“I think I’m going to like pack meetings now.” You hummed and both boys chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

“So how do I talk to her?” Isaac asked and Allison stopped, smiling up at the Werewolf who grinned back nervously.

 

“Just walk up to her and say (Y/N) do you want to come to my Lacrosse game tonight?” Allison’s tone was bold and forward.

 

“What do I do when she says no?” Isaac asked.

 

“She won’t.” Allison muttered and continued walking down the corridor where you and Lydia were chatting.

 

He stopped when he picked up on how nervous you were but Allison mistook it as Isaac have second thoughts and tried to tug him along.

 

 

“But look at him… I don’t think I could take sitting through the whole Lacrosse game.” You mumbled to Lydia who scoffed.

 

 

“You’re just jealous because of how a certain wolf looks at Allison.” She smirked and gave a flirty wave to Scott and Stiles.

 

 

You were both too busy watching Stiles trip over his own feet, causing Scott to fall, both tumbling into Danny who looked at them for moment before shaking his head and wondering off to notice Isaac.

 

 

“I’m not doing it.” Isaac growled and stalked back the way he’d come.

 

“What, Isaac why?” Allison frowned when she glanced over at you and found you glaring hurtfully in her direction.

 

“She’s talking with Lydia about Scott.” He snarled and kicked the double doors open as he hurried out of the school.

******************************************************************

Lydia nudged you forward until you were stood silently next to Isaac who slowly looked up from his work and frowned. You both glanced at Lydia when she hissed at you but you shook your head and mouthed that you couldn’t hear her.

 

“She wants you to sit next to me.” Isaac sighed and pulled the stool out from under the table so you could sit together.

 

“You have a game tonight don’t you?” You asked after a few minutes of working in awkward silence.

 

“Yeah, you going to watch Scott?” He sounded a little too bitter but your eyes had widened and you’d glanced at Lydia for help.

 

 

“Yes… Scott I watch him a lot all the time actually.” You answered hoping your awkward cover up didn’t come off as gushing and girly.

 

“Good for Scott.” Isaac growled and the pen in his hand seemed to explode into tiny shards of plastic.

**************************************************

Scott sighed when he spotted you sat on the bleachers by yourself. Hurrying to see what was wrong he skidded to a stop and slid into the seat next to you, grinning when you rolled your eyes and smiled.

 

“What’s got you sulking?” Scott asked as he slung and arm over your shoulder ignoring the growling that was coming from the pitch below the two of you.

 

“What do you think?” You glanced at Isaac who was trying to look like he wasn’t listening to the two of you.

 

“Hey listen forget about Alli ok, just big smiles and I’ll even win the game just for you!” Scott offered as he tried to cheer you up.

 

“Thanks.” You mumbled and let him hug you before heading back to the changing rooms to find Stiles.

****************************************************

“McCall!” Isaac bellowed as he stormed into the changing rooms.

 

“Woah Isaac eyes!” Stiles yelped as he jumped out of the angry wolfs way.

 

“You think you can just string (Y/N) along because she’s got a crush on you and still be all over Allison?” Isaac spat out as he pinned Scott up the lockers.

 

“What’re you talking about Isaac?” Scott growled as he pushed him off.

 

“You… she likes you and do you not understand how lucky you are?” Isaac gasped as he regained control.

 

“She doesn’t like Scott.” Stiles went to say but Isaac growled at him.

 

“She likes you Isaac… but you’re all over Allison all the time which has made them fall out and she doesn’t want to say anything in case she upsets you two.” Scott explained.

 

 

“Well then boys, I have something to do.” He hurried out of the room and the boys exchanged looks, scrambling after the Hale wolf as he crossed the field.

 

 

 

 

“Urm (Y/N), Werewolf coming straight at you.” Lydia whispered.

 

 

You looked up but didn’t have enough time to put your pencil case down before Isaac scooped you up into his arms. The pencils scattered everywhere but you were too busy letting your fingers tangle into Isaac’s hair as he kissed you and slowly set you back down on your feet.

 

 

“I thought you liked Allison?” You said as he set you back down.

 

 

“No, I was asking for her help because I thought you liked Scott.” He admitted with his hands still resting at your waist.

 

 

“You guys are so hopeless.” Lydia chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

“Hey (Y/N), you going to the party tonight?” Stiles asked as you stopped hurrying through the corridors and stopped between Scott and Isaac.

 

“What party?” You frowned.

“We’ll take that as a no.” Isaac chuckled, tilting his head and smiling when you blushed and glanced away from him, your heartbeat giving you away.

 

“Well we can take you, we have to pick up Kira first.” Scott mumbled.

 

“I can take you.” Isaac offered and you couldn’t help but stare at him for a moment.

 

“Urm ok?” You mumbled with flushed cheeks.

*****************************************************************

“Hi.” You mumbled when Isaac knocked on your front door.  
“Hey, you look cute…you do know what kind of party this is right?” He asked as the two of you started walking to the loft.

 

“Nope.” You hummed.  
When he pulled the loft’s door open you froze, feeling self-conscious in your thigh length skirt and checked shirt. He smiled and pushed you forwards, his hand feeling heavy on your lower back.

 

“Come on, how about we get some glow paint before we try and dance.” Isaac offered.

 

You nodded and he smiled, leading you over to the paints, letting you stare at his body when he stripped off his shirt, your fingers trailing paint over him. He burst into laughter when you slapped you paint covered hands onto his cheeks and took his own turn at painting you 

He watched as you slowly tugged your shirt off and revealed a cute crop top that you’d hopped to keep hidden by the comforting fabric. Hs smile had your stomach fluttering and he painted different colours onto his hands before running them over your sides and arms, completely wrapped up in the way your body moved into his hands.

 

When he looked up at you he found your eyes lidded and that you were trying to hide the affect he was having. His hands cupped your neck, neither of you caring that you were thoroughly coated in paint, backing you against the nearest pillar and he began kissing you.

 

A moan left you and he lifted you up to wrap your legs around his waist, his tongue swiping past your lips as his tongue fought yours, one hand cupping the back of your head as he held you up. The kiss became heated when Isaac’s hips rocked against yours.

 

Suddenly Derek threw the mixing desk across the room and everyone scattered causing Isaac to step away and let you down, before he could object you’d scuttled off and grabbed onto Stiles who laughed when you told him what had happened.

 

“Thanks a lot.” Isaac huffed at the Alpha how was glaring at the Betas still left.


	15. Chapter 15

Jackson smirked as you sighed and dropped you books onto the Hale’s counter top, you’d planned to study with Boyd but he phoned at the last minute and told you he was going somewhere with Erica. Isaac was at an away game so he wouldn’t be back until later, which left you sat alone at the Hale house waiting for him as you tried to pay attention to the words that had started jumbling and making your eyes ache.

“Do you need any help?” Jackson asked.  
“Jackson hey… sorry you made me jump, how come you’re not at the game?” You asked as you recovered from the boy seeming to suddenly appear.

“Derek’s had me pulled until I can get the whole wolf thing under control.” He grinned sheepishly.

“Well if you have nothing better to do then I could use the help.” You admitted and Jackson took a seat next to you, telling himself repeatedly to stay in control.  
As soon as Isaac walked into the house he could smell you scent mixed with Jackson’s stink of lust. He found you in the kitchen, Jackson’s arm draped over the back of your breakfast bar stool and your heads ducked low together.

“What the hell Isaac!” Jackson yelped when he was suddenly yanked backwards, having been to wrapped up in talking to you to notice your boyfriend.

 

“Nothing, I just don’t like you being all over my girlfriend.” Isaac hummed.  
“Isaac stop being mean.” You mumbled without looking away from your work.  
“Yes babe.” He hummed, tilting his head and smirking. “You like her don’t you?” 

“Shut up Lahey.” Jackson huffed and tried to shake his grip on him.   
“Hey babe Jackson likes you, really like you.” Isaac hummed.  
“I like him to, he’s not so bad when he’s nice.” You hummed still not giving them your attention.

Your head jerked up when an irritated growl followed by a thud told you Isaac had thrown Jackson through the kitchen and into the living room. When you ignored the smug Werewolf and hurried to help Jackson up he growled.

“Isaac that was totally uncalled for he’s been helping me study while Boyd was too busy, you need to learn to control yourself… what is that had been Stiles you could have really hurt him.” You sighed and grabbed you bags, leaving Isaac confused and Jackson chuckling at his den mate.

********************************************************************************

“Hey are you still mad at me?” Isaac asked as he climbed through your open window.

“I’m not mad.” You huffed.

 

“Really because it seemed like you were really annoyed.” He shrugged and dropped to sit on the edge of you bed. “You still need some help?”  
“No.” You sighed.  
“The answer to number three is twenty-four.” Isaac muttered as he pointed over your shoulder and shuffled a bit closer. 

“I said I was fine… Thank you.” You mumbled when finished double checking the question he’d pointed out.

He nodded and swallowed nervously when he could still smell your irritation, rubbing the sweat from his palms on his jeans he slid his arms around your waist.

 

“You got the last four wrong.” Isaac muttered and you growled under your breath, throwing your pen down and leaning into Isaac.

“How was your game?” You sighed.

 

“Good we won like we usually do.” Isaac hummed as you relaxed against his chest and let him pull you up your bed.

 

“You should be nicer to Jackson; he’s finding it hard.” You mumbled as you grabbed at your laptop and opened Netflix.

 

“That’s why I threw him out the kitchen.” He wiggled his eyebrows until you rolled your eyes. “You don’t understand how annoying it is when he smells like he wants you.”

 

“You don’t need to get jealous of him, I’m your girlfriend.” You smiled and turned so you were curled in his arms, the laptop now balanced on his legs. “I love you, now stop acting like a goofy doofy and cuddle me so I don’t have to think about my test tomorrow.”

“I love you to.” He chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

Your head lolled back as you jiggled from one foot to the other, waiting for Isaac to hurry up and change. Deciding you’d given Isaac enough time you skipped into the locker room and straight to where Isaac was rummaging through his locker.

“Babe why’re you in the boy’s locker room?” he asked as he pulled his shirt of and turned to see you greeting Danny who chuckled when you rolled your eyes and lent a hand on your hip.  
“Because I was bored of awaiting outside.” You explained.  
“Ok… why’re you in your cheer kit I thought you were in the gym?” Isaac asked slowly and you smiled at him.  
“Our coach is sick so we’re joining your class.” You hummed. “Lydia and Allison are super bummed cause they were going to cut class and watch me.”

“Well do you want to maybe wait outside anyway?” Isaac chuckled.  
“Why can’t I wait with you?” You crinkled your nose and flashed your eyes warning Isaac you’d fight with him on the subject.  
“Urm I don’t want to but in but your fan club looks ready to pass out.” Danny mumbled and both boys pointed to the crowd of boys behind you.  
“Ew gross sweaty Lacrosse boys.” You sighed.

Isaac groaned and grabbed his shirt, shoving his jersey over your head as he pushed you out onto the field where the rest of your squad and the team was gathering. Isaac’s arms wrapped around your waist as he let you lean against him, kissing the top of your head, and mumbling to you while Coach Finstock yelled about going off the path,  
“Come on Isaac I want to run!” You said as he let you drag him to the starting line.

“Run slow and I’ll catch up.” Isaac muttered as he bent to tie his laces smiling when you skipped backwards until he was out of sight and he could hear your heartbeat pick up as you hurried to the front of the runners.  
“I always wondered what it would be like to fuck a cheerleader.” A voice said from behind Isaac. “Gotta ask if (Y/N)’s a feisty one… bet she’s all claws and fangs when you get her going.”

Aiden grinned and jogged off, glancing back to see Isaac launch himself forwards. He could hear the twins taunting you and he hurried to get to his feet and protect you from them.

“Isaac… don’t listen to them, just go get (Y/N) and hang out off the path until we have to go back.” Scott muttered and lead Isaac to where you were trying to keep your bouncy, tough attitude going long enough to make the twins go away.  
Isaac growled and grabbed your thighs, leaning you over his shoulder as he did what Scott suggested and carried you further into the woods, leaving the Alpha to deal with the twins. He set you down when the classes’ heartbeats became a faint rhythm.

“You alright Babe?” Isaac cooed, cupping your face and trying to straighten your pony tail.  
“Yes one pulled my hair and slapped my butt but I totally scared him.” You hummed proudly. “I also kicked him in the junk… I don’t like Aiden.”  
“Atta girl.” Isaac chuckled.

“Thanks for coming to rescue me.” You mumbled quietly.  
“Are you kidding, I’ll always come when you need my help.” Isaac assured you.  
“What’re we supposed to do till class ends?” You sighed as you tugged his jersey off and flopped it onto his shoulder when you got too hot.

Isaac was too busy dropping to his knees and coating your abdomen in hickys that quickly healed. Once he was thoroughly pleased with the scent marking he’d done he stood, looming over you as he coated your face with tiny kisses.

“I think you should give me your panties.” Isaac hummed.

He grinned when you did what he asked, rubbing over your core as he turned you around, your short skirt revealed everything to him. He continued to tease you until your arousal was unmistakeable and filled the air, he then made quick work of using your panties to tie your hands to one of the tree branches.

“Isaac… fuck me!” You complained when he teased you with his tip.

“You forgot to say please.” Isaac muttered and stepped back a little, landing a hard slap on your ass.

“Fuck me please Isaac.” You groaned.  
“Of course Babe, now I know normally were quiet so Derek doesn’t catch us but you need to be as loud as you can ok?” he smiled when you nodded and started grinding against him. “If you’re being too quiet I’ll stop and start spanking you instead.”  
“Yes Isaac.” You hummed.

He slid into you, your body ready and dripping wet just for him, your back arching against his chest as he jerked his hips a little. Every thrust was pulled all the way out and slammed back in, Isaac was encouraging you to make the obscenest noises but you didn’t care.

One hand stayed on your hips, the long fingers occasionally playing over your clit while his other roamed your body, egging you on as you came around him but his continued. Soon you were so sensitive that most of the noises you were making came naturally.

“You’re going to come with me (Y/N).” Isaac hummed happily as he finally felt his own release building.

Your eyes rolled and your legs buckled as he released and you let yourself go entirely. He snapped your panties that had kept your hands tied and tugged his undershirt off, using it to clean you so gently that you thought you’d cum again if he continued.

“Here.” Isaac chuckled as he handed you back his Jersey and unrolled the bottom you usually tucked up so it covered you better.

After a few minutes of cuddling with Isaac, Scott hurried over to the two of you, looking incredibly flushed.

“Guys class was over like half an hour ago.” He mumbled.

“Sorry, that’s my fault.” Isaac mumbled.

“Well Coach was pretty mad that you guys snuck off but no one wanted to stop you because you were so loud it was obvious what you were doing.” Scott explained.

“Good we’ll show those stupid twins.” You huffed and let Isaac lift you to wrap your arms around him. “Do we have to go back to class?”

 

“Nope and Derek’s not home till later.” Isaac grinned and winked at you.

 

“Just go home and deal with your needs.” Scott sighed and waved the two of you off.


	17. Chapter 17

A bang woke Isaac with a start and he quickly sat up to check if you were still there. “Scott. Scott!” He hissed, shaking the Alpha who snorted slightly as he shot up in the chair he’d been sat in.

“What? Oh my god how did we lose (Y/N)? We fell asleep. We promised her Mom whatever was after (Y/N) wouldn’t… we told her that we’d catch it before Christmas is over!” Scott trailed off as Isaac rushed to rattle the locked window.

“It’s still locked so it must be able to walk through walls or get through the chimneys.” Isaac ranted quickly.

“What it Santa! He can get through chimneys. We should phone Stiles and ask.” Scott said and scrambled for his phone.

“Hey guys!” You said cheerfully causing both werewolves to shriek as you walked back into the room with a tray of christmas hot chocolate and some cookies. “Want a cookie?”


	18. Chapter 18

“Isaac!” You called. Derek and Stiles glanced at each other when Isaac’s attention snapped to you.

“(Y/N) run!” Stiles said when Isaac began stalking your way.

“But slowly otherwise he’ll chase you.” Derek added. They both shot each other another look when you bounced over to a wolfed out Isaac and held out a christmas cookie.

“Want a cookie?” You asked as Isaac dove forwards. When Derek pried him off you he was no longer wolf like and you’d managed to lodge the cookie in his mouth before he could bite you.

“Well that was lucky.” Stiles said as he frowned down at you and Isaac who was chewing slowly.


	19. Chapter 19

The plate dropped to the ground and your eyes locked on your brothers from across the room. The sound of it shattering into tiny pieces was almost like a warning bell for the both of you, Isaac quickly pushed his chair back as a glass was launched towards you, taking the blow as he crushed you to his chest and told you it was going to be ok.  
“I’m sorry Isaac!” You yelped when he was grabbed and dragged towards the basement.  
You threw you blankets back, gasping for air as the nightmare left your body coated in sweat, Melissa’s room was just next door so she heard you cry out and had hurried in. She wrapped you in a tight hug as you sobbed into her shoulder.  
“It’s alright (Y/N), if you have a bad dream you can find me ok.” Melissa said gently.  
“Ok.” You whimpered.

*********************************************************************

Isaac could smell the aftermath of your nightmare, despite Melissa spending her morning off with you. He engulfed you in a warm bear hug and ruffled your hair, Scott tried to talk to you but as usual you just looked at him, your wide eyes that matched Isaac’s watched him carefully.  
“You ready for school?” Isaac asked with a goofy grin.  
“Yeah.” You sighed reluctantly.

 

“What classes do you have?” Scott asked. You glanced at Isaac and slipped the hand, that wasn’t shoveling cereal into your mouth, in his. “Never mind, I don’t feel like talking much in the mornings anyway.”  
“Right, I’m working all day and possibly an afternoon shift, food’s in the cupboards and none of you are to skip school... No wolf powers either” Melissa said as she pointed at the three of you on her way to the door.

**************************************************************************************** 

You woke up with a faint gasp. Unlike most night you had nightmares Melissa and Isaac were both out so you lay alone in the dark. When every sound the house made had your heart pounding you decided that maybe you’d ask Scott for a hug.

There was a soft thud as your feet hit the carpet, teddy bear clutched in front of you as if to fend off whatever could be lurking in the dark, shuffling quietly to Scott’s room. At first you knocked but he didn’t wake up which alarmed you because you knew Isaac was with Derek and your brother never left you alone.

You let out a small relieved breath when you found Scott snoring in his bed, shyly shuffling up to him and poking his shoulder. When Derek had turned Isaac he’d taken you in to so you knew wolves didn’t mind pack cuddles but you weren’t sure about Scott.

He was your brothers Alpha and best friend, plus whenever he smiled at you, you turned a light shade of pink. A loud creak had you forgetting any worries as you slid into Scott’s bed and curled up so you weren’t leaning on him, keeping an eye on the door as you tried to fall asleep.

*************************************************************** 

Scott woke up when he rolled over only to feel something heavy tugging at his t-shirt. He froze when he realized you were snuffling the ear of your bear while clutching onto his shirt and burying your face in his side.

He was utterly stumped as to what he should do, unlike your relationship with Melissa you hadn’t taken to Scott when you moved in with Isaac, you looked exhausted so he didn’t want to wake you in case you got spooked and didn’t go back to sleep.

“I’m sorry Isaac.” You yelped, the scent of fear and blinding panic hit Scott so hard his nose stung and his eyes began to water.

You shot up and Scott gripped onto you as you flailed around as you yelled about being let out, it was only now that Scott realised why Isaac had taken a lot of persuading to leave you at home.  
“Shh, it’s ok (Y/N).” Scott muttered as he stroked your hair. “Deep breath, that’s it.”

He continued to coo and fuss over you until you were sleepily relaxed again and let you settle your head on his shoulder, your small hand clutched in his, the way Isaac would have held it.  
“Do you think Isaac hates me?” you asked quietly.  
“What no he adores you!” Scott said quickly as you snuffled. He grabbed the edge of his shirt and wiped your eyes and nose, making you feel awkward.

“But he used to get told off for the things I did.” You said sombrely. Scott flipped over and pulled faces until you were laughing at him, deciding to use the time to think of an answer.  
“If he didn’t love you would he have rescued you all the time?” Scott asked.  
“No I suppose not.” You mumbled.

“You know… it’s Saturday and We’re the only ones here, we could have pancakes and ice cream for breakfast.” Scott smiled when you broke into a grin.  
“Can we watch cartoons?” You asked hopefully.

“Yes and we can turn my bed into a fort.” Scott said as he high fived you.

Isaac returned home late in the afternoon, finding you and Scott laughing at his laptop as you both ate junk food and watched as many cartoons as you could. Isaac climbed into the fort and scooped you into him, finally being able to relax when he knew you were ok.  
“Thanks for watching her.” Isaac muttered when you fell asleep in your brother’s lap.  
“It’s fine, she’s a real sweet kid.” Scott said back, your hand still in his as the boys decided to stay put and watch old movies till you woke up.


	20. Chapter 20

The collar of your top only just covered the large purple mark on your neck. Your mind wondered as you jogged down the stairs and grabbed your bag, heading out the front to find Stiles on his drive.  
“You want a lift?” Stiles yelled.  
“Yes please.” You said as you hopped over the hedge, tugging your collar to make sure your hickey was covered.

Unfortunately, as you got out of the Jeep at school Stiles spotted it and asked what it was, laughing when you wouldn’t tell him who it was. Then began the long guessing game of who you’d been with which Scott and Lydia joined, both being more curious than Stiles.  
It had been a mutual decision made between you and Isaac to keep your relationship a secret, there were other, more important things going on in Beacon hills. Stiles and Scott continued their discussion as they headed into their first class and sat near the back so they could try to figure out the puzzle.

Isaac couldn’t help but chuckle smugly when he realised what they were talking about, Scott caught the laugh and turned to him, Stiles only figured out what was going on when Scott mumbled Isaac’s name out loud.  
“You, you gave (Y/N) that hickey?” Stiles hissed over the table.  
“Like it matters to you Stilinski.” Isaac grinned smugly.

***********************************************************

“You look lonely (Y/N), you want us to get Isaac?” Scott joked as he sat next to you at lunch.  
“You found out didn’t you?” You sighed.  
“Yes they did but know I get to do this.” Isaac said as he wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you off the bench, spinning you around and kissing you.  
“Wow, what’s next buying scarfs to cover up those hickeys?” Lydia hummed as she and Allison joined the group.

“You can get matching ones.” Stiles added as he grinned at you.  
“You can have long talks about if your scarfs go together.” Scott added.  
“Urgh all this from one hickey, never again.” You groaned as Isaac lent his shoulder on you.

“But how will they know you’re mine?” Isaac asked curiously as he kissed your cheek.  
“Dude, her scarf collection is worse than yours so we’ll know, maybe get a purple one instead of leaving a purple bruise.” Stiles suggested.  
“I have a purple one.” You said without thinking and the whole group erupted into laughter as you and Isaac sat back down.


	21. Chapter 21

Isaac x Fem!Reader Smut

Requested By Anon

Warnings: Jealous Isaac, Fingering, Oral

 

 

 

Aiden leaned against your locker, making your eyes roll as he ducked down to whisper in your ear. He was only doing it because your boyfriend Isaac was watching him, you knew about the pack rivalries but why Aiden had chosen you to bother you could never figure out.

 

“So what’re you doing after school?” Aiden asked with a smirk.

 

“Leaving early so I can go with Isaac to his away game.” You say with a smarmy tone, shrugging your bag onto your shoulder and skilfully slamming your door shut while linking your arms in Lydia’s as she and Allison happened to walk past.

 

You missed the defeated nod that Aiden gave Isaac who smiled to himself as you flipped your hair and walked like Lydia had taught you.

 

 

 

 

Boyd moved as you got on the bus and smiled, letting you sit next to Isaac who you hadn’t spoken to yet today. He linked his fingers with yours but continued to stare out of the window, his fingers tightening when Aiden walked past and ran a hand through the ends of your hair.

 

“Leave me alone.” You sighed as you shook him off.

 

Isaac felt himself starting to shift, turning to face you when his eyes flickered, you hugged him and tried not to give away the fact that he’d regained control and was now sucking softly on the base of your neck.

 

“Who’re you sharing a room with?” Isaac asked quietly when he pulled away from you enough to look at you.

 

“Probably Lydia and Allison.” You replied.

 

“Wanna see if we can get a room together?” Isaac asked with an excited glint in his eye.

 

“Maybe.” You said and giggled when he grinned.

***************************************************************

Isaac glanced across the pitch to see you cheering for him, his smile slid from his face when Aiden began to bother you again. His eyes flared and Scott had to hiss at him to remind him that everyone else could see.

 

“I can’t help it (Y/N)’s my anchor and he creeps her out.” Isaac grunted back and Scott had to admit even though he was just a close friend the uncomfortable pounding of you heart beat was distracting him to.

 

“Just concentrate on the game then you can deal with it.” Scott said.

 

Isaac didn’t respond, simply catching the ball without looking and helped Scott win the match, not stopping to celebrate as he stormed across the pitch to the bleachers which he climbed, shoving the unsuspecting Aiden off the side and picking you up as he headed toward the motel that the group was staying at.

 

“Um Isaac, I think you broke his…” You started when you saw the angry werewolf slumped in a heap.

 

“Don’t care, my room now before Boyd gets back.” Isaac grunted making you giggle.

 

He fumbled with the motel door key, kicking the door shut behind him as he kissed your neck, tugging you clothes before hesitating.

 

“You have more clothes right?” Isaac asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re staying all night.” You said with a scrunched nose.

 

“Good.” With that he ripped your shirt off, shushing you when you complained.

 

He strips you down and looks you up and down appreciatively before kissing the palms of your hands, trailing kisses up your arm and across you collar bone to the other arm. He continued kissing every inch of you until your scent was so lusted that he was almost losing it.

 

“Isaac!” You yelped when he nipped the skin on your hip.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m just marking you.” He grunted as he sucked his way up your ribs leaving tiny love bites all the way up our side. “People need to know you’re mine.”

 

He stood and kissed across your shoulders, his fingers running up the inside of your thighs until he reached your core, sliding his hand away from you as his other tangled into your hair.

 

“Spread your legs Princess.” Isaac hummed against your skin, his fingers massaging through your folds, licking his lips when you whimpered.

 

He continued to tease you until your legs became weak, he grinned and pulled away, lifting you as he slumped down onto the bed. Your eyes widened and you blushed as he moved you so he could spread your fold and suck your clit gently until you hummed happily.

 

“Isaac…” You moaned.

 

Your moan had him gripping your thighs, pulling you down so he could let his tongue roam over your core. Slicking in and out as you moaned, instructing him on what felt good. He kept going as you began moaning louder and louder, his tongue hitting your sweet spot as he pulled you closer, his grip on your hips tightening as your fingers dug into his shoulders.

 

A hot swirling sensation began building between your hips and Isaac began to franticly attempt to bring you to your high. Your fingers tangled into his hair and he had to move a hand up your back so that you would fall backwards, your eyes rolled as you came hard, Isaac greedily lapped up your juices until you were a pleasured mess.

 

“You alright (Y/N)?” Isaac asked when he lay you down and you just lay still.

 

“I will be… is Boyd coming back soon because I might not be able to walk with wobbly legs.” You blushed when he burst into laughter.

 

“He won’t be back till later, Erica snuck up with him.” Isaac mumbled as he kissed your forehead. “You want round two once your legs stop wobbling?” Isaac asked, grinning when you nodded.


	22. Chapter 22

Isaac glared at you from across the house, his gaze softening when you burst into tears. He hadn’t meant for things to blow up so badly, all he’d been trying to say was that he didn’t want you involved with the werewolves in case you got hurt.  
“If I’m so weak and pathetic then maybe I shouldn’t hang around you either.” You burst out making Isaac swallow.  
“Yeah maybe you should.” He bit back, regretting it as soon as you hurried out of the house and down the drive.

He paced outside for a bit until he decided to head back inside and stopped when he heard the unmistakeable sound of a scream. For a second he stayed completely still before hurtling through the woods, he didn’t hesitate to pounce on the werewolf that was baring down on you, chasing it off before turning and scooping you up in his arms.  
“(Y/N) hey, please be ok.” He whispered.

**********************************************************

Isaac stayed next to your hospital bed all night, refusing the breakfast Mellissa tried to give him the next morning. Everyone came to visit you but Isaac didn’t move from his spot, his hands running through his hair as he waited for you to wake up.  
By the third day Isaac was bleary eyed and exhausted but he wouldn’t leave you, despite what everyone told him he was convinced that the werewolf attack had been his fault and he wanted to be there when you woke up so he could tell you he was sorry for the argument that had you running into the woods in the first place.

Your hand tightened around his and his head shot up, calling Mellissa to come and check in on you. once she left the room Isaac carefully kissed your hands and forehead.  
“(Y/N) I’m sorry… so sorry I didn’t mean what I said.” Isaac mumbled as tears began to dribble down his cheeks. “You’re not pathetic or weak and I love you, I don’t want you to get hurt I just said those things because I wasn’t thinking.”

“it’s ok Isaac.” You coughed. He gently stroked your forehead and kissed it again.  
“No it’s not but I’m going to stay here until you can go home and I’ll look after you forever.” Isaac grinned when you almost giggled.  
“You don’t have to stay all night Isaac you look like you haven’t slept.” You mumble.  
“I want to stay here with you.” He said as he kissed you again.


	23. Chapter 23

“Hey (Y/N)!” The familiar call of your best friend sounded through the corridor. You were glad you were surrounded by other students so that your Chemo signals were distorted by the throng of other students around you.  
“Hi Icy.” You hummed making him grin at your nickname from back when you were in preschool.  
“Are you coming to my game later?” Isaac asked quietly.  
“Um yeah I think so.” You said not wanting to admit that you’d been hoping to get home.

“Cool, I’ll walk you home.” He grinned and shouldered his bag, leaving you to come up with an excuse as to why you were going home that wouldn’t involve telling him your real reason.  
At the end of the day you nervously hovered outside the boys changing room, spotting Greenburg who said he’d get Isaac for you. Your friend bounded out of the room and grinned at you.

“I… I don’t think I can make the game.” You muttered, you’d never actually missed one of Isaac’s game and despite your body telling you to find somewhere dark to curl up you still felt awful.  
“Oh?” His smile slid from his face before he smirked knowingly. “That’s ok (Y/N) you don’t feel well do you?”  
“Thanks for understanding Isaac.” You mumbled as he pulled you into his chest and gave you a tight hug.

**********************************************************************

The sound of your window being opened roused you but you knew it was just Isaac so you didn’t move until his cold hands brushed across your face and he placed it to your warm forehead.  
“Isaac?” You yawned. “What time is it?”  
“Nearly midnight, there was an after party.” He smiled when you nodded and rolled over, moving your head to his arm that was keeping him propped up.  
“Did you win?” You asked as he slid an arm around you.

“We always win.” Isaac muttered. “Do you feel any better?” He asked, you sat up and shook your head as he stroked your hair from your face and looked at you for a moment.  
You both moved forward at the same time and if you hadn’t been completely blindsided that your best friend, the boy you’d had a crush on forever, was kissing you, you would have chuckled at how cliché the moment was.  
The kiss was soft and gentle, his hands moved to cradle you to him as you deepened the kiss. He slid his hand under your thin pyjama to and ran his hands across your soft skin until he reaches your breasts, moaning softly when you allowed him to cup them as he thumbed your nipples.

“I know (Y/N) I want you to.” Isaac whispered when you let loose a desperate whimper.  
“Isaac I can’t… it’ll make a mess.” You blushed profusely and he smirked.  
“So where’d you want me?” Isaac asked playfully.  
“If we’re quiet we could go to the shower.” You hum as he scoops you into his lap and nodded.  
He carefully made his way across the hallway, hopping skilfully over the squeaky floorboards and shutting the bathroom door behind him without breaking the kiss. You both stripped out of your clothes, stepping under the water and ran the water until it was warm.

“Are you just going to stay out there?” You whispered when you saw him staring at you.  
As soon as you spoke he was in the shower with you, hands running over your side and his mouth finding the base of your neck. He slowly kissed down your back, turning you when he was kneeling behind you so he could kiss his way up your stomach, his eyes flickered yellow when he reached your breasts and begin flicking his tongue and thumb over your nipples making you moan.  
“We’re going to get caught if you’re any louder.” He chuckled as he buried his face in your neck and hoisted you into his arms, sinking you down onto his length as he slid a hand over your mouth.

Your back hit the cold wall as Isaac used it to keep you up so he could use on hand to keep your mouth covered as he slowly slid all the way out of you and rammed back in, causing you to whimper loudly.  
His thrusts were firm, almost pulling out and slowly sliding back in making your eyes roll as he kept the torturously slow pace. Isaac moaned as he ran his nose up your neck causing you to tilt your head and expose a sweet spot just below your jaw, clenching tightly around his length when he sucked on it.  
His head rested on your forehead as you moaned through his hand and your eyes rolled, just giving him enough time to suck a bruise into your neck to disguise the moaning grunt he made as he came hard.

“Shit Isaac!” You gasped as he reluctantly pulled out of you and pushed your legs apart with his knee.  
His fingers sought out your clit as he tried to have you coming as soon as possible, sliding his fingers into you as he kissed your neck and jaw.  
“Isaac…” You went to object only to be cut off by a low moan.  
“Don’t worry (Y/N) were in the shower.” He chuckled as he continued.

He continued to pump his long fingers into you, having to catch you as your legs gave up, your hands were on his shoulders as his entire attention was focused on your core and clit until your walls clenched around him and he quickly pressed his lips to yours, swallowing your final cry.  
You gave him a final kiss as he ducked under the main stream of the water, grabbing the body wash that you kept at your house just for him. Once you were both dry and dressed he carried you back to bed and wrapped you both in the blanket.


	24. Chapter 24

Isaac licked his lips as he watched you run around the penthouse, you seemed rather out of place surrounded by the wolves, although looks could be deceiving. He knew that you weren’t a she-wolf to be messed with, even Peter Hale was respectfully humble in your presence.  
“God Isaac you stink, just go fuck her if you want her that bad.” Boyd mumbled as he followed Isaac’s gaze.  
“Are you kidding me I can’t do that.” Isaac hissed back “She’s Derek’s perfect little pup he’ll kill me.” Derek raised an eyebrow as he tried not to listen in on his Beta’s conversation but he’d heard every word just the same.

“Derek didn’t stop you when you asked about getting with Cora.” Boyd said back making both boys chuckle. “I’m off any way, I’m meeting Cora and Peter.”  
“Great, leave me to make an idiot of myself.” Isaac grunted at his den mate but waved a hand in his direction any way as he headed up to his room.

*****************************************************************

“Isaac I’m so bored.” You whine as you skip into his room and flop down on his bed. For a moment he was to absorbed in his game until he saw you’d stripped your thick jumper off and was now wearing a thin pink crop top.  
“You wanna play with me?” He asked nervously, his eyes following the rise and fall of your chest.  
“Excuse me?” You giggled. He blushed and looked away from you, motioning to the game console that had previously held his attention.

“Well if you… um.” Isaac stuttered. His eyes flickered between golden yellow and his usual cool blue. “You know Boyd says I should just fuck you.”  
“That sound more fun than that.” You say poking the controller out of his hand.  
That was all it took before Isaac savagely dived down on you, biting and sucking at your neck as he ran a hand from your collar bone to your breast, dragging your shirt down with it. You gasped when he pulled away and swore softly as the bruises he’d marked into your skin quickly faded, before repeating his previous action, his claws tearing through the sift material that blocked his hands from your skin.

A growl filled the room and suddenly Isaac was pulled of you as an irritated Derek frowned at the two of you, he dumped Isaac back on the bed and looked between the pair of you, sighing as he brushed over the healing claw marks that still covered your skin.  
“If you’re going to play with my favourite you better touch her right Isaac.” Derek growled deeply.  
Your Alpha lifted you off Isaac’s bed and sat you in his lap, kissing each mark that Isaac had left, once your skin was completely healed he looked up at Isaac who was hovering nervously hoping he’d be allowed to get near you again.

“Gently.” Derek warned when waiting got too much for Isaac to handle.  
As soon as Derek spoke Isaac was on you again, his kisses were softer this time but still as firm, Derek grunted as your back arched forcing you to grind against him and your head dropped onto his neck.  
“Can I fuck her?” Isaac whispered to Derek when the Alpha slid his hands down your sides to unbutton your jeans.  
“What did I say about touching Isaac?” Derek hummed as you nuzzled into his neck.  
“I know, I know, gently.” Isaac grumbled.

Your Alpha pulled your shirt over your head, letting Isaac kiss and lick the new skin until you were coated in Isaac’s lusted scent, once you were whimpering quietly and writhing in Derek’s lap he slipped on hand under your bra while unfastening it.  
Isaac stopped when Derek dropped the bra and stared as he pulled your jeans off leaving you in your panties, the Beta had to swallow before he could make a sound, the deep chuckle behind you vibrated through Derek’s chest as he gently pressed kisses to your neck and shoulders as his hands slid to your breasts.  
“Two fingers, keep a steady pace.” Derek grunted, your ass grinding hard against his crotch.

Isaac’s hands ran up your legs, occasionally brushing against the lace trim of your panties, you moaned softly when they both began kissing your body at the same time. Your hips jerked as Isaac slid a finger under your panties and circled your core, moaning as you moved so he could touch you more, Derek chuckled as he watched you give up to Isaac’s touch completely.  
“Now you can have even more fun.” He slid his hands down your stomach, gripping your panties, ripping them and throwing the tattered underwear to the floor. “Should your Alpha let Isaac have a taste of you?” His eyes were on you and your only response was a breathy whimper.

Isaac began to kiss up your thighs his hands squeezing as he payed attention to every inch of you that wasn’t being attended to by Derek. You cried out when Isaac was suddenly lapping at your core, his fingers rubbing harsh circles into your clit as his tongue delved into you, exploring the new part of you he’d been granted access to.  
Isaac’s lapping continued, quickening when his senses picked up on just how close you were to falling off the edge, and sped up his fingers joining his tongue in coaxing your high from you.  
Derek’s teeth extended and he sank his teeth into your neck as you came, marking you as Isaac lapped at your core until your eyes stopped rolling, Isaac looked up at you both and grinned as he used his fingers to gather what he’d missed and sucked it off his fingers.

“Now you can fuck her.” Derek said as he revelled in your lazy snuggled state, humming contently as you rolled your shoulders so you could tuck your head under his chin. “You want Isaac to fuck you now little wolf?”  
“Yes please Alpha.” You whimpered making Derek smile.  
“Remember Lahey, gentle with my pup or I’ll be back in here showing you how to lay with her.” He stood, setting you down in front of Isaac who crawled up your body, biting your bottom lip before kissing you roughly.


	25. Chapter 25

Your eyes snapped open as something thudded to the floor and you shot up in bed to find Scott frozen in place.  
“Dude.” He hissed hitting someone on the shoulder. You stared at the boys wide eyed when Isaac popped up from the foot of your bed.

“Um… were not doing anything weird.” Isaac said quickly.  
“So that’s why your crawling around on my floor while I sleep.” You raised your eyebrow at the two.  
“We were checking up on you.” Scott explained. You looked at Isaac and waited for him to say something.  
“I knocked the little trinket thing that you like off your desk and I was trying to get it.” He blushed and held it up before setting it on your desk.  
“So any reason you were in my house… in the middle of the night?” You asked, yawning as you sat up properly.

“You said your Mom was out of town and we thought you might not want to be alone.” Isaac said quickly.  
“We broke in when you didn’t answer our calls or texts we panicked.” Scott blabbered his answer quickly and at Isaac who nodded.  
“Ok well I’m going back to sleep so you guys can you know… wolf out.” You mumbled through a yawn. Before they left you felt your duvet being pulled tighter around you and your bedroom window being opened and shut with a quiet thud.


	26. Chapter 26

“So (Y/N) you gonna bail out of Gym today or are you going to see if you can beat me?” Isaac asked with a smirk as he swaggered down the corridor with you, swinging his arm around your shoulders with a playful nudge.  
You laughed at him as grinned and vanished into the boy’s locker rooms as you met up with Allison and Malia who were stood by the door of the girl’s locker room waiting for you.  
“So Isaac likes you.” Allison muttered after you’d changed and headed over to the start of the cross country track.

“First he knows I’m sort of dating Aiden and second we’ve been friends for ages.” You muttered as you began to push to the front of the group. Malia frowned as she jogged alongside the pair of you.  
“How can you be kind of dating someone?” She furrowed her brown in confusion. You sighed as the three of you pushed through the last of the runners and were soon so far ahead you could have walked the rest of the way.  
“It’s complicated.” You mumbled making Malia even more confused.  
“They sleep together and she likes him a lot, she won’t ask him how he feels because it makes her feel awkward.” Allison explained to Malia.

“Hey guys.” Stiles gasped as he, Isaac and Scott caught up with them. Malia smiled and wrapped her arms around Stiles as he stopped and caught his breath. Allison smiled and began chatting with Scott about increasing her stamina and he nodded, Isaac turned to you and gave you a look that told you he was challenging you.  
“I’ll beat you Lahey.” You yelled as you streaked forwards leaving the others behind. He began laughing and grabbed you when you almost tripped.  
He set you on the ground again and you turned to thank him, only to have him jerk several feet forwards as a fully shifted Aiden rammed into him. Your eyes widened as Isaac launched himself at Aiden who managed to roll them off the path and into the woods, by the time you’d managed to climb down the slope Aiden was stooped over Isaac.

“Aiden stop… Aiden!” you yelled as he looked down on Isaac contemplating his next move.  
“Baby just putting the Pup in his place.” He said to you as he went to hit Isaac again.  
“Aiden please don’t.” you whispered on the verge of tears seeing your oldest friend cowered over and beaten like those times he begged you not to tell anyone about his father.  
“Fine… just remember Lahey, she’s mine.” He said as slowly gazed over to where you were stood. As Isaac got up Aiden closed the gap between you and pressed a rough kiss to you lips. When he pulled away he frowned and put his hands on your waist.

“You broke your promise.” You muttered to him.  
“well it’s harder to keep my temper than I thought… doesn’t help when he practically covers you in his scent.” Aiden mumbled as he began to kiss your collarbone and neck.  
“Hey um guys I’m still here.” Isaac said with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. You pushed against Aiden’s chest and pointed to Isaac.  
“I’m sorry Isaac.” He sighed. Ethan appeared at the edge of the slope and called Aiden over to him.

“Wow, I know I should be super mad after having the crap beaten out of me but you’ve got that boy whipped my friend.” You punctuated his sentence with a high five.  
“Well… maybe I can get him to give you his bike to make up.” You joked. Isaac flinched and tried to hide his grin as someone cleared their throat.  
“Don’t think for a second you can make me give up my bike, plenty of other things I’ll do for your babe but my bike… if I find Lahey driving my bike your pretty ass is mine.” Aiden said smugly.  
“Already yours buddy.” Isaac mumbled making you slap his arm.


	27. Chapter 27

Scott’s pack meeting seemed to become increasingly boring although, in his defence nothing bad had happened for a few weeks so it wasn’t really his fault. Deciding whatever Stiles was blabbering on about was boring enough, you headed to the kitchen to grab a drink, jumping when you turn around to see Isaac stood behind you.  
“You ok buddy you look kinda nervous.” You smiled when he began muttering to himself.

“Youwannagooutwithme.” He yelled quickly.  
“Um… What?” You asked. He blushed and grunted with frustration.  
“Will you… do you want to go out with me.” Isaac asked again, this time keeping calm and remembering to breath.  
“Yeah sure.” As soon as you answered he pulled you into a tight hug, blushing and hurrying into the other room.  
The entire pack stopped talking at Isaac who stopped in the doorway and grinned at them.  
“(Y/N) said she’ll go out with me.” He chuckled happily, his grin spreading across his face as he let out a nervous chuckle.


	28. Chapter 28

How you First Met:

 

You silently cursed your friends for ditching you in the middle of the woods. You had let them convince you to join the at a party which was held on the cliff side that over looked Beacon Hills, only for it to be broken up by Officer Stilinski. Rather than have him tell your mother that you’d lied about where you were you ran through the woods.  
“You look lost sweetie.” A soft voice made you spin around and jump when you set eyes on a familiar looking boy leaning against a tree.

“I… how do I get back on the road?” You asked him. He smiled and tilted his head in the direction you’d just come, occasionally he’d catch your arm to stop you from tripping in the near pitch black night.  
“You look familiar.” You said eventually as the silence began to make you feel uncomfortable, the boy didn’t say anything as he ducked under a branch and revealed the main road that ran through Beacon Hills.  
“I’m Isaac by the way.” He said before ducking into the woods and leaving you on the side of the road. You sighed and tried to move until you had enough signal to get Stiles to pick you up, you’d rather explain to him and Scott why you ditched them, than to your parent who would be furious.


	29. Chapter 29

You Meet Isaac In The Woods Again:

“Scott, Stiles will you wait up.” You yelled after the boys who were jogging ahead of you, and had seemed to vanish of the fain path, that was slowly vanishing. You stopped running and caught your breath, taking a deep gulp from your water bottle, and hoping the two dummies would realise they’d left you behind.  
After a few minutes of wondering blindly through the woods you decided to sit down and get your bearings. It wasn’t until something caught your attention.  
“Scott… Stiles?” You called out as you pushed yourself off the ground and began looking for the source of the noise.

“Sorry Sweetie just me… Lost again?” Isaac wondered out of the clump of trees to your right and you sighed.  
“I thought you were someone else.” You muttered as you blushed a deep red.  
“Yeah I heard, you need me to help you get back to the road again?” He offered. You could tell by his tone that he thought finding you lost in the woods yet again was amusing, it wasn’t like you couldn’t eventually find your way out, just that you’d been listening to Stiles ramble on rather than paying attention to where you were going.

“No I can get out of the woods I did grow up in Beacon Hills so I know where to go.” You swallowed the lie and started to walk in the direction that you thought was the right way. Missing the tilt of Isaac’s head and the chuckle when he easily picked up the added thuds of your lie in your heart beat.  
“You need to stop playing in the woods if you’re going to get lost every time you go near them.” Isaac said, not moving from the spot he was stood in. you span around to face him only to see a smug smile plastered on his face.  
“I wasn’t playing I was exercising.” You snapped quickly before turning on your heels.

“You’re going the wrong way Sweetie.” His smug arrogance irritated you to no end but unless Stiles and Scott, who were most likely waiting for you in the car park of the trail, turned up in the next few minutes you would never get out of the woods.  
“Well which way would you suggests, seeing as you seem to live in the woods.” You snapped back, irritation clearly showing on your face as you crossed your arms and lent on one leg.  
“Probably that way seeing as the other way leads out of town.” Isaac said with a raised eyebrow as you follow his hand to see he was pointing in the opposite direction.  
“Well I’ll be on my way and I’ll leave you alone in the woods like a creepy loner dude.” You mumbled as you stomped away from him.

“My god Sweetie, break my heart why don’t you… good luck getting back to the car park.” His tone was cold and sarcastic but you didn’t mind, if he wanted you to be nicer she shouldn’t have been so arrogant.  
“Whatever Isaac, I’ll see you next time I get lost.” You snap back with equal arrogance.  
You squeaked nervously when he gripped your arm and span you around until your arms were crushed against his chest. His arms slowly slid around your waist as his breath became heavy and for a moment you thought he was hyperventilating. Then with a step closer you were cradled to him as his lips met yours in a soft kiss.

He moaned softly and you pulled away and attempted to catch your breath.  
“Get Lost Soon Sweetie.” He mumbled once he’d finally let you go and began walking off into the woods. You stood still, dazed for a moment, before snapping back to reality making a mental not to ask Scott and Stiles if they knew anything about Isaac.


	30. Chapter 30

“(Y/N) we’re having a meeting can you turn that down?” Derek sighed as you turned the TV even louder.  
“Uncle Peter bought it for me so… no.” You stuck your tongue out at your brother who took a deep breath and glared at you.  
“What’re you watching?” Stiles asked shrugging when Derek hissed at him to not encourage you.

“Lego Star Wars.” You hummed and grinned when Stiles started to hurry over to the sofa.  
There was a soft oomph and when you glanced over Stiles was flat on his face and Isaac slowly moved to sit on the sofa next to you. You snickered as Derek tried to subtly scold Isaac in front of Scott and help Stiles to his feet.

***************************************************************************

Before the next pack meeting Derek moved your sofa and Tv into your room. You didn’t make it easy, staying seated on the sofa as he carried it up the spiral stair case to your room.  
“Study or something.” Derek grumbled when you complained about being unable to set up the room how you wanted because he was busy.  
You waited until everyone had arrived before looking at the school work you had to do. With a sighed you threw one of your plushies at the door until it opened.

“Can someone get me my English books?” you yelled and frowned when a distinct scrambling sound reached you.  
Someone swore as they hit the metal stairs and Stiles speared at the top until Isaac jumped him and snatched the book in his hands. The boy deftly jumped up and both squished into the doorway with their hands clutching your book.  
“Thanks.” You smiled and they both gave you a satisfied smile.


	31. Chapter 31

Derek sighed as you went to get something from the kitchen and Isaac practically knocked Stiles off his feet to get there first. Isaac reached for a glass that was just out of your reach and set it down while Stiles, who’d recovered and scrambled to his feet, poured you the juice you’d been about to get from the fridge.  
“This has gone on long enough.” Derek growled when he came home to find Stiles and Isaac had converted the loft into a huge fort for you before heading off to where ever Scott had called them to.  
“Maybe I like being fussed over.” You pouted.

“Fussed over, last week Isaac tried to bite Stiles so he could spend longer with you.” Derek grunted and crossed his arms.  
“It’s not like Isaac’s bite would have done anything.” You hummed.  
“Will you just pick one so that I don’t have to listen to them complaining about each other.” Derek growled and headed over to his bed, sighing when he realised he’d have to walk through your fort to get to it.

“But then I’d have to do everything for myself.” You said as you patterned after him.  
“(Y/N) thanks to Peter you have never done anything for yourself.” Derek chuckled and let you sit with him.  
“What about the years when it was just us?” you asked and he nodded.  
“Ok fine, but you should still pick one, Preferably Isaac because he’s always here anyway.” Derek ruffled your hair and chuckled as you complained.

**************************************************************

You spent days trying to figure out who you liked more. Mulling over the pros and cons. Isaac got on with your brother, Stiles did to but occasionally you were convinced Derek was close to tossing him and Scott out the window.  
Stiles would drop everything to drive you home, Isaac would walk you home, you liked the same things as both of them. Isaac was already part of your pack but Stiles was part of Scott’s.

“Either you’re pondering the meaning of life or you’re still trying to figure out which knuckle head you like.” Peter chuckled as he joined you in sitting on the spiral stairs case.  
“I like them both the same, it shouldn’t be this hard because they’re both pretty cool.” You sighed and waved your hands around as you spoke.  
“Maybe you just need to take some time with each one on their own and figure out your feelings.” Peter advised and you gave him a dubious look.

“Am I helping you plot something evil, cause that’s what it feels like.” You narrowed your eyes when he smiled at you.  
“Can I not just be helping my niece sort through her feelings.” Peter sighed.  
“You really think I’ll be able to figure out which one I like?” You asked and watched as the pack filtered into the loft.  
“Give it some time.” Peter smiled and let you skip off into the main room, happily watching as you completely destroyed the work ethic Derek had built up simply by being bouncy and bubbly.


	32. Chapter 32

You swallowed as your car door was pulled out of your hand by Isaac slamming it shut. His eyes were a burning yellow and you couldn’t help but whimper as he snarled at you.  
“Where are they huh… what the hell is a pack of Alpha’s doing with a little human.” His voice made you back up further but you found your back pressed to the harsh cold metal.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You said quickly. You were lucky that Deucalion let the Twins keep you alive. You weren’t sure why, maybe he had a soft spot for you.

“Oh don’t give me that crap Stiles ran your license Deucalion got you the car.” Isaac snapped. Tears began to run down your cheeks as he gripped your arms hard enough to pierce the skin with his claws.  
“I don’t know what you mean let me go please.” You were sobbing now and it seemed to soften the anger in his eyes.  
“Fine but one wrong move and I’ll be back here.” His voice was oddly soft for the threat but you nodded any way.

******************************************************************

“Hey (Y/N) you wanna watch a movie… we got the night off.” Aiden yelled out as soon as he picked up your heartbeat.  
Ethan watched you carefully as you hurried through the living room to your bedroom without looking at them.  
“Did she smell like fresh blood to you?” Ethan muttered to his brother who’d also picked up on the scent. Neither spoke but exchanged a silent look and carefully found their way into your room and flopped onto your large bed either side of you.

“So who hurt you.” Adien asked as he shifted and pulled on of your pillows from underneath you so he could get comfy.  
“No one.” You replied, your voice muffled by the pillows and blankets hiding the weak sound your tears gave you.  
“You wouldn’t be lying to us (Y/N)?” Ethan pressed looking over at his brother who was waiting patiently for you to get annoyed with their game and throw back the blankets.  
“Leave me alone.” You yelled throwing back your blankets as you sat up to shove them off your bed only to have a twin grab each of your arms. They carefully inspected the bruising cuts if your delicate flesh.

“Who did this?” Ethan asked. You held your breath and tried to slow your heartbeat as Aiden slowly lifted your arm to his nose and sniffed.  
“Vanilla, coconut and that damn Lahey kid.” Aiden mumble, kissing the skin carefully before letting you go.  
“How you know I wasn’t attacked by a giant coconut?” you muttered lamely as you snuggled back into your bed.  
“Yeah maybe but you always smell like coconut.” Ethan mumbled as he threw an arm around you, his brother doing the same.

**************************************************************

Ethan and Aiden waited until you’d fallen asleep before leaving you to hunt down Isaac. It wasn’t hard, he went for a run every day, same time, same place.  
“Hi there Lahey.” Ethan said as he grabbed the back of Isaac’s neck.  
“Heard you had a little chat with (Y/N).” Aiden jumped next to Isaac and grinned down at him hanging weakly from his brother’s hand.

 

“Yeah so what if I did what’re you going to do about it.” Isaac snapped.  
“Oh, what are we going to do Aiden?” Ethan said looking up at Aiden.  
“Teach him not to mess with our (Y/N).” He hissed, grinning at the prospect of uncontrolled violence.  
“Your (Y/N) so what you two keep her as your plaything?” Isaac snarled as Ethan’s clutch tightened.

“She’s not our plaything.” Aiden growled defensively.  
“She’s our Anchor, which is why Deucalion keeps her all safe like a little princess.” Ethan said as if Isaac was asking a stupid question.  
“You really think I’m gonna believe that?” Isaac laughed as the twins exchange irritated looks.  
“Believe it or not but come near her again and we’ll have to kill you.” Aiden said before moving so his brother could swing Isaac into a nearby tree.


	33. Chapter 33

“I always feel big and bad when I sneak in here.” Isaac muttered with a wide grin as he leant against the wall next to your window. You sat up and rolled your eyes at him, motining for you to join you in your bed.

“You don’t look so big and bad to me.” You joked. He smiled as you ran your palm across his cheek, thumb toying with his lip.

“(Y/N)?” Stiles called as he knocked on the door. You and Isaac both glanced at it before he knocked again but slowly stepped in. “We need to talk.”

 

“About Isaac because I can explain…” You trailed off when he shook his head and looked worried.

 

“Dad had a look into it and um. He think you’re right, someone's following you.” Stiles muttered. Isaac sat on your bed and glanced between the two of you.

“Wait… Someone follows you?” Isaac asked before doubletaking. “You’re not mad that i’m here?”

“First, no you’re awful at climbing into her room and I knew since the first time. Second, yes and we don’t know who it is but there were some pictures of her that we found at school.” Stiles muttered awkwardly as you stared at your hands.

 

“Awful huh. I’m pretty good.” Isaac said as if he hoped a silly joke would diffuse the tension.

“Dad wants a tighter ship around here while he figures out who it is.” Stiles explained as you looked up at him. “He says you should be able to come to my games, Melissa and Dad are working it out so at least one of them is at each game and with the three of us looking out for you…” He trailed off as he motioned and Isaac who made a face and mimed out being strong enough to protect you.

“Thanks.” You said through a giggle as you curled up.

 

*********************************

 

Melissa smiled as you learnt in and said that you were going to head down to the field to wish Scott, Stiles and Isaac good luck. She nodded, keeping an eye on you as you ran down. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted someone taking photos.

“You’re going to miss the game.” She said, pointing to his number before looking out at the field.

 

“Oh. I um…” He trailed off as he started snapping pictures. Melissa frowned as she looked back to the field and realised he wasn’t taking pictures of the players or the game. You grinned as you jogged back over.

 

“We need to go to the car for a sec.” She muttered to you.

 

“But the game only just started!” You complained.

“I need to phone your dad, he’s going to be here in a while but he wanted to help finish up with some paperwork, I think she should see as much as the game as possible.” The way she spoke and jerked her head towards Matt.

 

You froze and stared at him as she rummaged for her phone. Scott, Stiles and Isaac had all stopped abruptly, although Stiles few a few feet after he barged into Scott. “It’s nice to see you again.” Matt said to you, staring which made you feel so uncomfortable you scooted closer to Melissa.


	34. Chapter 34

You laughed as Brett started dancing, neither of you had anyone who would notice if you stayed out late. Melissa was at the hospital and Scott was busy. You felt like Brett was the only one to keep an eye on you, keeping you safe since your brother abandoned you.

“You’re sure you don’t want to go back yet?” Brett asked as you darted off. With a quick shake of your head he shrugged, following after you.

 

Brett had transferred schools and you suddenly felt like you had someone to depend on again. Your life settled and you spent your spare time studying or hanging out with Brett, you worked together to study, get Brett’s practise in and keep up with school.

The pack coined the inside joke that you were the new Scott and Stiles. Until they found you making out in the library. “We’re gonna be lat!” You yelled as you dragged Brett through the halls.

“You’re the one who said you didn’t want to go home early.” Brett muttered, recalling that he’d had to carry you home the night before because you’d become so tired.

 

“Why would you listen to me that’s an awful idea!” You said as he snickered. You both skidded to a stop.

Scott was stood talking with Isaac. Brett didn’t realise who it was and glanced at you as he almost crashed into you. “I thought you were in a rush?” Brett said as he looked around.

“(Y/N).” Isaac muttered as he got closer. You panicked, backing into Bret before running off.

“Hey what’re you doing with my sister?” Isaac snapped as he squared up to Brett. Brett frowned at him but tried to walk past. “You’re Brett right? The one that’s getting her to stay out late and skip classes. Stay away from her.”

 

*******************************************

 

Brett could hear the arguing from inside the McCall house. He wanted to go in and comfort you, defend you from the person who’d disrupted your life. Even he knew your brother vanishing off to Pairs had left you uneasy, he decided that he’d go along with it to keep you safe, because he loved you and wanted you to be alright.

But hearing you sob to yourself as you were yelled at made his stomach twist, this wasn’t protecting you at all. He jogged towards the house, stopping at the foot of the porch steps when Scott opened the door and glared at him.

“You’re really ok with him treating her like that?” He asked, ignoring the rain and that he was drenched through.

 

“This isn’t anything to do with us.” Scott muttered.

“(Y/N)! Where are you going?” Isaac yelled as you shoved past Scott and ran down to Brett who hugged you. “You don’t know anything about him, he could be dangerous!”

“I’m gonna take you back inside cause you’ll get sick out here in the rain but I won't go anywhere.” Brett muttered as you collapsed into him and you let him scoop you up. He didn’t get a response but you snuggled into his collarbone and hid your face.

“Put her down.” Isaac growled.

“You try and protect her now. But if you’d really cared you wouldn’t have left. Maybe you don’t trust me but I’m the one that’s kept her from going off the rails.” Brett said as he held you tight and let you cry against him.


	35. Chapter 35

“Hey, you free to hang out tonight?” you asked Isaac who’d been acting weirdly since he came back to school.

 

“No, busy and you shouldn’t just hang around Beacon Hills after dark.” He muttered without looking away from Erica who was talking to Alisson.

 

“I’m not I’m planning on going to…” Isaac walked off before you finished the sentence, pulling Erica off somewhere.

 

“Hey you alright?” Danny asked when you turned and practically smacked into his locker as he opened it.

“Yeah fine.” You muttered and sighed.

 

“Not to pry but seeing as most of your drama happens near our lockers I’d say screw him and go do whatever you want to do by yourself.” Danny smiled when you looked at him curiously. “Tell him about how much fun you had without him.”

 

“Thanks Danny.” You muttered and he laughed.

 

“It’s alright.” He waved as you hurried to class with a firm bounce in your step.

**************************************************************************

Despite the feeling, you were being watched and, the nagging feeling that you were sure you’d seen Stiles Stilinski doing something weird outside when you came in, you tried to dance and ignore everything around you.

 

The night was going pretty well until you spotted Isaac, pushing his way towards Erica and Jackson. Your self-esteem shattered when you realised Erica was dress in far less than you were, she also seemed to have both boys draped all over her.

 

“Hey, do you want to dance?” A random guy asked you and for a moment you let your eyes linger on Isaac as his hands slid down Erica’s sides.

 

“Sure, I’d love to.” You said back loudly, partially because of the music but mostly because you hoped Isaac would hear you.

 

You tried to ignore him as you danced, smiling when more people headed over and joined until you had to turn and for a second Isaac’s eyes locked with yours.

 

“You shouldn’t be here!” Isaac hissed in your ear when he’d pushed over to you.

 

“Oh, but you can be here?” You asked and he scoffed.

 

“That’s different ok, I have a reason for being here.” He snapped, leaning close so he could mutter in your ear rather than yell.

 

“Screwing Erica isn’t a reason.” You huffed and he chuckled.

 

“That’s not why I’m here and you don’t need to be so jealous of her.” You swore his words came out with a low growl but you simply shook your head.

 

“You’re right… maybe I’ll go dance with Jackson.” You hummed, glaring at him when he grabbed your arm to stop you. “Get off Lahey.”

 

When you made your way over to Jackson and managed to gain his attention you suddenly felt rather out of place, Jackson’s nose ran up your neck, his hands sliding down your sides and his middle fingers hooked into your belt loops to pull you closer.

 

“Aren’t you Lahey’s girl?” He asked chuckling when you huffed in irritation.

 

“No.” You snapped and he hummed, glancing at Isaac as his hands slid further down your back, watching Isaac’s jaw clench as his eyes followed his hands.

 

“Well either way he’s pissed that we’re dancing.” Jackson hummed, his hands smoothing under your shirt.

 

“Isaac, get her out of here.” Eric snapped somewhere behind you.

 

“Right.” Isaac answered from right behind you, pulling you away from Jackson as he put something in her hands.

 

“Isaac put me down!” You complained feeling utterly humiliated as he tossed you over his shoulder and shoved people out of the way as he headed for the back door.

 

“Crap.” Isaac groaned when he set you down only for you to turn and see Boyd and some taller man being attacked by what looked like Allison’s dad.

 

“Isaac, are you a drug dealer?” you asked when you tried to connect the dots as to what was going on with him but fell short of a conceivable answer.

 

“No.” He chuckled, pulling you round the building where he found Stiles.

 

“Hey, you get him?” Stiles asked frowning as he looked between you and Isaac.

 

“No, can you take her home… I need to go back and help Erica.” Isaac asked and Stiles nodded, catching your jacket which Isaac threw at you.

 

“You can’t make me go home Isaac I spent ages trying to get in here and you’re not the bos…!” Your shouting was cut off by Isaac gripping your face and kissing you hard.

 

“I’m not the boss of you but when I say you need to leave and you see people fighting outside will you just listen to me!” He asked, his head resting against your forehead.

 

“No.” You huffed which made both boys chuckle.

 

“Well then I’m going to have to carry you out of nightclubs and embarrass you until you realise I only boss you about when I’m keeping your safe.” He kissed you again and booped your nose before chuckling. “See you at school, she better be as fine as she is now Stilinski or there’ll be trouble.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Hey… (Y/N)?” Isaac hissed, tapping softly on your window.  
You slowly pulled yourself out of bed, padding across to the window, flinching when cold rain attacked your bare arm.  
“Isaac?” You whispered as he balanced outside your window.  
“Hey, can I come in?” Isaac asked, drenched to the point that his clothes hung off him heavily.

“Ok but you have to be quiet.” You whispered and moved so he could climb in, motioning for him to close the window as you crept out of your room and snuck to the airing cupboard to retrieve several towels and a spare blanket and pillow.  
“Thanks… sorry about waking you.” Isaac muttered quietly as he grabbed the towels.  
“It’s ok I couldn’t let you stay out there.” You answered, climbing back under the covers to get warm.  
You watched Isaac as he dried his hair before blushing and quickly looking away when he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, doing the same with his jacket before wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Here.” You mumbled and snatched his clothes from his hands as you darted over to him, avoiding looking at him as you hung them on the radiator. “What’re you doing?”  
“Well I just figured you don’t want me to share your bed?” Isaac frowned from the spot he’d picked on the floor.  
“It’s a big bed and you’d have your own blanket.” You mumbled, blushing when he fixed you with a curious look before nodding.  
After a little while of tossing and turning you felt Isaac move the covers and slip under your blanket, sliding his arm under your head, his breath fanning over your neck.

“You know you squirming makes it hard to sleep.” He grumbled, his other arm snaking around your waist.  
“Well I can’t sleep.” You muttered and rolled over, making a small noise of surprise when he didn’t move like you’d expected and your noses brushed.  
“I can help you sleep… if you want.” He offered with a smirk and you ducked your head to hid the firm blush that filled your cheeks.  
“How exactly are you going to help me sleep?” you asked curiously which made he chuckled as he rolled so he was leaning over you.

“I have a few ideas… but only if you want to.” He smiled when your eyes started to wonder and he licked his lips.  
“Isaac… I….” You mumbled and he looked a little worried.  
“I’m sorry, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He mumbled gently as he started to move. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
“No Isaac I’d feel bad.” You mumbled and he pouted as he thought.  
“Then I’ll sleep back over there and keep my hands to myself.” He promised, frowning when you grabbed his top.

“I want to but I’ve just… never… done… it.” You muttered awkwardly, squirming under Isaac who smiled at you for a moment.  
“Are you sure, right now… if you give me a bit of time I can make it more special.” Isaac offered as he stroked your cheek.  
“Yes.” You said decisively and he nodded, kissing you softly as he cupped your face.  
One hand slowly slid across your stomach, gently crossing your breast before moving to do the same with the other, drawing delicious noises from your which he hushed with kisses.

“You’ve got to be quiet, I don’t want to wake up your parents.” Isaac mumbled as he kissed down your throat.  
“I’ll try.” You whimpered as he ran his bottom lip over one of your nipples, groaning softly when you tugged off your top, letting him lightly trace it with his tongue slowly replacing his tongue with his thumb circling the sensitive skin as he focused on the other.  
“I know beautiful.” Isaac whispered when you whimpered and started to rub against his leg, trying to get friction. “Just let me touch you please, I want to make you feel good.”

“You can touch here.” You huffed, making him chuckle until you pushed his hands into your sleep shorts and a low grunt resounded in his chest when he realised how wet you were.  
“Look how wet I’ve made you princess.” He cooed softly, biting gently on your neck as his fingers teased your entrance making your hips jerk towards his hands.  
“Please Isaac.” You whimpered and he nodded, kissing your firmly as he slid his middle finger into you, trying to supress the moan building in him as your walls clenched around his fingers.

Just when you were teetering on the edge he slid in another finger which made your back arch up of the bed as you tried not to moan and beg as loudly as you needed.  
“Cum for me.” Isaac whispered, his tone cracked with lust but was backed by an animalistic growl to quiet you weren’t sure if you’d heard it.  
Your high crashed over you with Isaac whispering in your ear, kissing your neck, slowly pumping his fingers until you came down.  
“You ok?” Isaac asked when you didn’t move for a little while.  
“Uhu, I just want more.” You mumbled, making him laugh when you gripped his shirt and pulled him over you, pushing the shirt off.

“You sure?” He asked and you nodded.  
His shoved his boxers down and slowly lined himself with your entrance, gently pushing into you as he kissed you, your fingers tangling together as he moved, breathing softly as he tried not to groan loudly.  
“Fuck…” Isaac grunted when your high started to build again. His breath came out in short puffs, softly rasping words that egged you on, one hand gripping your hips as his thrusts continued at their slow pace while his other gently tangled into your hair as he kissed you.

“Isaac I…” You whimpered, your breath hitching in your throat when he started to move a little faster.  
“Are you going to cum for me again?” He asked and you nodded through a whimper which made him smile. “Does it feel good when I fuck you?”  
“Uhu.” You whispered, hoping to hold in the building final moan that threatened to escape you.  
With a final sharp thrust you came undone and Isaac barely had enough time to catch your moan with a kiss before your whole body arched and shook, his claws threatened to escape as he came but the feel of you underneath him had him recovering quickly, pulling away when you relaxed.

“Aw see now who’s sleepy.” He teased as he lay back next to you, letting you snuggle closer. “I might have to sneak out before your parents get up.” Isaac muttered as he kissed your forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around you.  
“I know.” You yawned, his fingers brushing through your hair making you feel utterly relaxed.  
“I love you princess.” Isaac whispered, thinking you’d dropped off.  
“I love you to Isaac.” You mumbled back, barely able to form the words as your eyes fell shut.


	37. Chapter 37

Isaac left and you were in pieces, almost a month of dating and he vanished without a word. Then suddenly a ticket to France, with the words I miss you, come find me scrawled on a note along with it. So, that’s what you did and now, at almost two years of dating, you were happily living together, never sure where you’d travel next.

 

Isaac smiled when he found you sat at the café across the street from the little apartment you’d been renting. You were sat cross legged on a metal chair, two drinks set out as if you’d known he would come out to you.

 

“Still writing in that?” Isaac chuckled, taking a seat next to you, leaning forward until his hand could rest on your leg.

“Like you haven’t been using it, these didn’t doodle themselves.” You giggled, smiling when he dumped his hat on your head while leaning in to kiss you.

 

“You fell asleep when you were writing in it and I couldn’t help myself, thought I’d add to the book.” He smiled when you spotted his newest doodles of the places he’d taken you the day before. “So, I was thinking we’ve been here for a little while and you wanted to go to Italy.”

 

“You really want to go?” You asked as the two of you finished your drinks and started walking to the market.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fun and maybe there’s a surprise there.” He chuckled when you looked at him curiously, the two of you buying lunch before walking through the streets, stopping by landmarks, drinking in the final day before you started planning your trip over to Italy.

***************************************************************************************

“Do you think it’ll fall?” You asked Isaac who chuckled as your hands linked.

 

“Maybe one day… hopefully not today though.” He smirked when you nodded, tugging him forward as the two of you climbed the tower. “You know Chris called, has a job for me in Romania… I said I’d talk with you first but he could really use a werewolf backing him up.”

 

“How bad is it?” you asked quickly.

 

“It’s one of those ones where I don’t tell you how bad it is and then you yell at me on the way home.” He chuckled when you rolled your eyes.

 

“Will you be on your own again?” You hummed, smiling when you spotted the final staircase and hurried a little quicker, tugging Isaac after you.

 

“Nope, Chris’ll be with me.” He smiled, watching you take in the sight, giving him the opportunity to drink you in as you spread your arms, breeze swishing the bottom of your dress, hair rustling along with it and a happy smile spread across your face.

 

“Are you ok, you’ve gone really quiet?” You glanced at him as he nodded, fishing through his pocket.

 

“I um need to ask you something.” He whispered, pulling you to the side that was less crowded. “Will you… marry me?” He pulled a box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning ring.

 

“Isaac…” You whispered as he waited for an answer.

 

“So” He mumbled, catching you when you threw yourself at him.

 

“Yes!” You squealed. “I’m not even made about your hunting trip.”

 

“So, I have to propose to you every time I get a job?” He joked as he handed you the ring so you could inspect it, kissing you sweetly before letting you dance around him in a giddy happiness.


	38. Chapter 38

“Derek, you do know what (Y/N) is don’t you?” Deaton asked quickly when he finished checking you over, pulling Derek to one side as you dozed off again.

 

“She’s a succubus but what is she sick?” The alpha huffed when he glanced over to his bed where you’d been buried under blankets.

 

“Because she clearly hasn’t been feeding.” Deaton sighed and gestured to you. “She needs to… feed of someone urgently.”

“(Y/N)!” Derek snapped before Deaton could tell him to keep calm.

 

“Derek?” You asked sleepily as he stooped over you.

 

“Have you fed at all… how long has it been!” He gasped, shaking you slightly until Erica and Isaac hurried into the room to stop him.

 

“I don’t want to feed.” You mumbled which made a sharp snarl erupt from Derek who shot a glance up at Deaton as the vet left.

 

“What!” He bellowed making everyone flinch.

 

“I mean… you heard her right that was a what of disbelief?” Isaac asked which resulted in a low growl.

 

“Maybe I don’t just want to do something meaningful with someone I don’t know just so I can…” You whimpered weakly.

 

“You don’t want to feed because it’s meaningful.” Derek hissed, looking at the betas who both shrugged.

 

 

“But it should be and I’m just using it to feed!” You sighed, standing so you could glare up at Derek but your legs gave out.

 

 

He caught you as your hand grasped onto his bicep, his hands landing on your back to keep you upright, failing when you slumped so he hoisted you into his arms.

 

“We could help her.” Erica pointed out and for a moment Derek was about to grumpily say it was his job as alpha but decided to nod instead.

 

“No I might kill you.” You cried but Derek set you back on the bed and stroked your hair.

 

“(Y/N), we’ll heal and there will be three of us so you’ll be able to feed properly… we’re not going to let you die.” He muttered gently, his hand resting on your cheek.

 

“You promise you’ll all be ok?” You asked and the alpha nodded in assurance.

 

 

“Yes, we’ll be fine and if it makes you feel better… we’re doing it because… we love you and don’t want to you die.” He smiled when you nodded and let him bend down to kiss you.

 

Before it even dawned on you the wolves were devouring you, Derek’s hands clutched at your hips keeping you at a steady pace as Isaac’s fingers worked magic over your clit and nipples all the while Erica attended ever inches of skin they had yet to touch.

 

You could feel power and affection flooding into your body, it vibrated through you and fed their desires, heated skin and gentle touches consumed all four of you. The night was utterly silent bar gasps or moans.


	39. Chapter 39

Your scent was off and Isaac had no idea why, but the new smell was making him jealous. He tried to place the scent for days, he knew it, he’d smelt it before but he just couldn’t figure out where.

 

“Hey Isaac what’s up.” You hummed as he met you at his locker.

 

“Nothing much, did you get a new perfume?” He asked as you frowned at him.

 

“No… why are you planning on changing yours?” You teased as he waited for you to grab your P.E bag and followed you to the changing rooms.

 

“Seriously (Y/N), you smell different and I don’t like it.” He huffed and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Well I wasn’t that keen on your huge grumpy Alpha but I got used to him!” You squeaked and dove into the girls changing rooms so he couldn’t ask you anything else.

********************************************************************

Isaac stopped to let you catch up as he tied his lace, cocking his head when the scent hit him, but this time it wasn’t coming from you, in fact it smelt like you’d recently rubbed up against whatever it was.

 

“Tired already Lahey?” Aiden joked as he passed him and Isaac’s eyes widened.

 

“(Y/N)!” you were jerked to a stop by Isaac grabbing your arm and spinning you to face him.

 

“Yes, what is it, you sound like whatever it is, is super important!” You babbled and he growled, making you jump a little.

 

“An alpha twin, really… of all the werewolves you could have picked.

 

“Isaac…” You started but he was too deep in his rant to notice you.

 

“No wonder she picked me, you just go on, forever don’t you?” Aiden teased as he hopped down off a ledge and joined the two of you.

 

“You know what, you can just stay with him, I don’t care.” Isaac snapped and started stomping off.

 

“Isaac wait!” You yelled but he’d already left you alone.

 

“Seeing as we’re not doing anything we could go hook up over that way, it’s out of sight from the track.” Aiden offered and you rolled your eyes.

 

“What’d you do, he hasn’t figured it out for ages?” You snapped and Aiden reluctantly pulled your scarf from under his jacket.

 

“He probably thought I’d been marked by you… you know like a bear rubbing against a tree.” He pointed out and you snatched the scarf back.

 

“This is just hooking up, nothing more so don’t you go picking on my friends.” You snapped and stalked towards the school in hopes of finding Isaac before something made him lose it.


	40. Chapter 40

“Please can you make it!” You asked Lydia as she frowned at you and your demanding sketch pad.

 

“Scott will kill me if this is a tattoo design.” She sighed and you looked away from her, pouting slightly and she gave in. “You know you’re the second person to ask me for a design.”

 

“Oh, yeah who was the other person?” You asked as she followed your design ideas.

 

“It’s a surprise.” She hummed and you frowned at her, thinking her for the design as you hopped off her sofa and grabbed the sketch pad.

“If Scott asks I’m… reading books somewhere.” You called as you hurtled to the bus stop just as the bus pulled up.

***********************************************************************

“Isaac!” You giggled when someone hopped into your room and your boyfriend shuffled over to your bed.

 

“Careful Scott will hear us.” He murmured and kissed you as he snuggled into your side.

 

“You wanna play a video game or… watch a movie, Mom’s working late so we won’t be eating till nine, we have enough time to chill out.” You told him and he shrugged.

 

“Can’t I just cuddle you?” He grinned when you nodded and let him pull you into a hung, until he touched the sore patch of your new tattoo. “What’s wrong?” he asked franticly and the voices downstairs fell silent.

 

“I um… look.” You muttered and pulled your top up to show the ornate dreamcatcher tattoo that spread across your ribcage. “I… you said you liked… I um.” You stuttered as he stroked around the tender skin before carefully taking away the pain.

 

“I have to be honest I got one to, Lydia designed it for me.” He tugged off his shirt and turned around so you could see a fiery full moon sat proudly on his back.

 

“Hey what the hell, Isaac!” Scott yelled as he burst into your room. “You have a tattoo?” He yelled the last part at you and Isaac stepped between the two of you.

 

“Scott don’t get mad at her.” Isaac growled.

 

“Isaac... is this why you come home smelling like the McCall pack, you’re with her?” Derek snapped, making you both jump when he darkened your doorway.

 

“How do you know he didn’t come looking here for you?” You huffed and Derek rolled his eyes.

 

“I can tell the difference between a passing scent and a sexual one.” Derek growled and Scott lost it, diving for Isaac which caused Derek to attack him in defence of his beta.

 

 

“ENOUGH!” You yelled and they all looked at you. “I am dating Isaac, we’ve never… you know… so clearly your nose is of sourwolf, and you yeah I got a tattoo, so did you and if you tell Mom I’ll tell her all your secrets and I’m besties with Lydia which means I have leverage over Stiles and he knows all your secrets.” When you were done all three werewolves edged away from you, your chest was heaving and anger burned the air.

 

“Babe… you want to calm a little?” Isaac asked as you glared at Scott and Derek.

 

“We can go and leave you two.” Derek offered, not sure what he’d do if you decided to unleash the fury behind the crazy eyes.

 

“I won’t say anything… but you have to leave your door open ok?” Scott mumbled and you nodded, shoving him out of your room.

 

“You have until midnight before I drag you home.” Derek barked at Isaac who saluted his alpha.

 

“So, movie and take out?” Isaac offered as you grinned at him.

 

You nodded and yelled at Scott that you didn’t want dinner because you were eating with Isaac. Half an hour later you were snuggled up together watching a movie, his hand stroking over your tattoo every now and then.

“Did you know you’re my anchor?” Isaac mumbled through a yawn.

 

“Really?” he grinned when your voice had a happy lull to it.

 

“Yeah, of course you are I’m in love with you.” He mumbled and bent down to kiss you.

 

“Isaac, it’s late would you like a lift home?” Mellissa asked from the doorway you both pulled away.

 

“Mom!” You yelped.

 

“It’s to what it looked like… unless it is… I’m not sure.” Isaac spluttered and she chuckled.

 

“It looks like you’ve been secretly dating my daughter for a while and the two of you finally told Scott… how’d your tattoo go?” She asked and you gawked at her.

 

“You knew everything… did Scott tell you?” You asked and she rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m your mother and I know everything, now if I give Isaac a lift home and he doesn’t sneak back through your window I’ll pay for you to go on a date.” She offered and you smiled as Isaac kissed you sweetly before bounding into Scott’s room to say goodbye.

 

“Thanks’ Mom, I like Isaac a lot.” You mumbled and she smiled.

 

“I know you do, but you should have asked about the tattoo and having Isaac hang out.” She said softly as he hurried back to say goodbye to you again.

 

“I’m sorry Mrs McCall… I’ll use the front door from now on.” He mumbled and she ruffled his hair as he engulfed you in a tight hug.


	41. Chapter 41

“You missed.” You sang to Isaac as you skipped about by the goal. He frowned at you before trying again. “You’re not that great at this, huh?”

“You try doing it.” He huffed. You shrugged and sat on the bleachers as he continued to practice until it was getting dark. He dumped his gear in his locker before meeting you round the front of the school.

 

“You’re getting better.” You mumbled as you held on to him, backing his bike as he rode towards your favourite restaurant. You both sat outside and sipped milkshakes as Isaac started to hesitate as he had to go home.

There was a moment of awkward silence as you tried to figure out how to sit next to your best friend, whether you should rest your head on his shoulder or the fact that you’d confessed your crush on your best friend and been rejected would make the usual action awkward.

“You think I could make team captain?” He asked as you finished up and threw the cups out.

 

“I think Jackson would kill you but you might be able to.” You joked. He grinned as you reached your house, giving you a quick hug. “See you tomorrow.” You called from the door. He nodded and waited for you to get inside before riding off.

 

************************

 

“It’s great to have you back.” Scott said as he patted Isaac’s back.

“Yeah it feels good.” He muttered but was watching you and Brett. “She doesn’t support the school anymore?”

“Nah she’s just best friends with Brett.” Stiles mumbled as he followed Isaac’s gaze.

“She’s annoyed that I left right, She’s not talking to me?” Isaac asked and both of the boys shared a look and shrugged, avoiding looking at Isaac.

The game passed quickly, the rivalry between Brett and Isaac was quite clear and at one point a ball whizzed towards your face as you placed the sidelines and cheered. Isaac caught the ball with a smirk and a wink.

 

The game ended in a tie and Isaac had to be dragged away from Brett before a fight broke out. You started to walk home, pausing when you heard a whistle. “Il y a des monstres dans l'obscurité”

You raised an eyebrow and waited for him to swagger over. “Maybe so, there are monsters everywhere.” You jabbed at his chest and he gasped, pretending to be hurt.

“So uh, you have a thing for werewolves or tall guys?” Isaac asked as he walked you to your house.

“What?” You asked and frowned at him, rolling your eyes when he took your bags and slung a arm over your shoulder.

 

“Me, This Brett guy. Any Other tall werewolves in your life?” Isaac asked as you laughed.

“Even if there were. What business is it of yours?” You asked him. He shrugged as you reached your house.

“Just catching up with my bestie.” He answered slyly.

“Besties don’t leave you without a warning and varnish off to Paris for months.” You answered sharply.

“I bet Besties don’t spy on each other from the woods.” Isaac jerked his hand over his shoulder at where Brett had been lurking.

 

***************************************

 

Brett sighed as he watched Isaac try and talk to you. Leaning his wrists on the edges of his lacrosse stick he tucked it behind his neck, waiting for you to head over.

“You’re watching us practise again?” He asked as you wondered over.

“I said I’d help out for extra credit.” You admitted and Brett nodded.

One of the coaches called for a warm up lap of the field. “Why’re they here?” Scott mumbled as he jogged in pace with Stiles and Isaac.

“Their field flooded.” Was all Stiles said. They both watched as Isaac lagged behind and slowed completely, leaning against the tree you’d been crouched under, splitting up bottles and snacks.

 

On the second lap round Scott and Stiles realised you've crossed the field and were struggling with a few boxes. Scott rushed to help you while Stiles went to see what Brett and Isaac were doing.

“She doesn’t even like you. She’s had a crush on me since we were younger.” Isaac said as if he was summing up a rant and Stiles cringed.

“You’re the one that abandoned her.” Brett growled and Isaac shook his head as he glanced at you.

 

“I’m back now, she doesn’t need you.” Isaac snapped and Stiles was cringing so hard he almost doubled over as he flailed at the awkwardness.

“Oh yeah!” Brett snapped as you and Scott finally reached them. You squealed as Brett suddenly turned and kissed you hard, hands cupping your face. “I like you.” He gasped as he pulled away.

You were so shocked that you didn’t see Scott and Stiles wrestling Isaac away from the two of you. “Oh.” Was all you said back.


	42. Chapter 42

“Oh hello!” Melissa said as she opened the door to leave for work, only to find you rushing up the path. She knew there was something serious going on so she didn’t find it out of place when you rushed past without realising you’d ignored her. “Good luck you three.” She said and you paused, waving a little from the top of the stairs.

“Well if it isn’t the cutest werewolf in town.” Isaac said as you jogged into Scott’s room, having called out a thank you to Melissa over your shoulder, as she let you into the house.  
“Scott’s not that cute.” You said before your eyes widened and you gasped. Thinking you’d caught on that Isaac had been flirting with you for weeks the pair waited. “Oh Scott I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that!”  
“It’s fine. I’m not your type.” He said with a grin, holding back a laugh when he saw Isaac pouting.  
“I have all the things Stiles found but he needs me to go and get Lydia for him.” You said quickly as you tossed papers into his hands.

 

“Wait why can’t Lydia drive herself?” Scott asked as you darted off again.  
“I don’t know, I didn’t ask!” You said as you shot off again.  
“She’s very cute but not all there.” Isaac mumbled as he watched you rush off.  
“I think she finds being a werewolf a bit overwhelming” Scott admitted, patting Isaac on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. One day she’ll realise you’re flirting with her.”

***************************************************************

“Sorry I’m here!” You said as you rushed into the library, being hushed by the librarian as you passed.  
“She’s like the human incarnate of a hurricane.” Lydia whispered to Malia who wrinkled her nose in confusion but realised what you meant when she glanced at the trail of papers that flew about as you rushed over.  
“She’s pretty cute for a hurricane.” Theo said, raising his eyebrows when he was shot matching glares from the girls.

“I gave Scott the papers and I thought I was supposed to pick you up but Stiles wanted me to give you the papers and pick Scott up. I had to go back and get the papers.” You explained and Lydia nodded.  
“So… did you bring Scott?” Malia asked as she glanced behind you.  
“Oh. No. I got distracted by the food. It smelled so good.” You confessed.

“Don’t worry, I can pick him up. It must be hard turning, I don’t remember but I’d be more than happy to help you.” Theo smirked as he finished his line but you just shrugged.  
“I’m getting the hang of it. I’m just a bit overwhelmed.” You admitted and smiled at Theo whose face went blank as Malia snickered at him. “Thank you.”  
“Yes. Thanks for picking Scott up.” Lydia said snidely. 

“No need.” Allison called as she strolled into the room with Scott and Isaac in tow. She smiled encouragingly at you. She knew turning had you pretty flustered and out of it. She was surprised how well you were doing seeing as it had only been a month.  
“Well seeing as everyone’s here, we could go get a milkshake and wait for Stiles’ breakthrough.” Theo offered with a wink.

“I milkshake?” You asked in confusion.  
“Yeah you know like old timey dates.” He said and you hummed as if you’d just realised he’d been hitting on you for weeks.  
“No thank you. I like someone else.” You said and smiled when he nodded in surprise.  
“Who is it?” He asked curiously and you glanced at Isaac who put his hand over his mouth to hide a snickered laugh.  
“Issac.” You admitted and Allison let out a laugh while Scot spluttered.  
“But he’s been flirting with you for ages! Why didn’t you ask him out?” Scott asked incredulously.  
“He likes me?” You asked in surprise and looked at Isaac who nodded. “Oh! That’s why you’re so nice.” You gasped out as Malia started laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair.


	43. Chapter 43

Derek raised his eyebrows as he took in the sight of the two Isaac in front of him. One looked mildly irritated and bored while the other was screeching at the top of their voice. “So it’s true? She got cursed?” Derek asked, mildly amused that the pitch of your screeching varied as your fangs or claws extended or retracted.  
“Yeah well. She’s human. Well normally she’s human so she didn’t run as fast as us.” Isaac winced as he admitted you’d slowed the pack down.  
“But you can un do it? There’s a full moon tonight and I don’t really want two of you Isaac.” Derek said with an amused smile as he strolled over to you and tried to calm you down.  
“How could you let me turn into you?” You said to Isaac who glanced at Derek.  
“Don’t worry we’ll turn you back. You just have to wear this.” He said and held up something that looked like a tourtcher device. They both jumped to catch you as you fainted.  
“Hey at least I’ve not fainted on you before.” Isaac said as he sat you up.


	44. Chapter 44

Isaac was supposed to be keeping an eye out. Instead he was fussing and by fssing you meant complaining and whining that you were taking a long time. As if installing a tracking device the derek bought of Ebay on the advice of Scott and Stiles, after a thirty minute google session, would be easy by any means.

You’d been dropped in because you were the only one that would be able to fit where you needed without being spotted. Beside that the new teacher you were supposed to be spying on was convinced that something was wrong with Scott and peter was sure he’d seen the teacher attack one of Satomi’s werewolves. Though Derek was the first of many to question acting on Peter’s advice.

“Will you hurry up.” Isaac hissed as he saw Scott and Stiles leaving detention, trying to draw attention away from you two when they realised you weren’t done.  
“It’s hard Isaac! I have to take my time with hard things.” You snapped as you tried to do the last part without getting distracted.  
“Be careful what you say, you might give me ideas.” He answered as you crawled out and glared at him before you both hurried away from the car and took a shortcut out of the school car park to meet up at Deaton’s to see if the tracker worked.


End file.
